The One
by nacheell
Summary: He was everything to her and then he died. Layla love Oliver she didn't even get to tell him all of her secrets but maybe it was for the best, she not the same person she used to be. But neither is he? Back from the dead can the start from where they left off or are they doom to fail? Will they fall for each other or someone else? Oliver X Oc ?Tommy X Oc?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters they only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 1**

I was always in love with him since the first day I meet him. My father forgot about me once again so I went to his company, that's when I first met Oliver Queen. He was waiting for his father to get out of a meeting with mines. He was talking to Erick; dad's assistant before he turns his head and saw her.

"Oliver Queen and you are?"

"Layla Thorn," a smile started to form on his face.

"Layla, it's nice to meet you."

"And you as well," she smiles back at him. When the father came out they smile together.

"Oliver, Layla it's good that you met," Mr. Queen said.

"Layla, Oliver are you two getting along."

"Yes"

"Were becoming fast friends," she said.

"Good, then we have something to tell you," Erik said.

"Erik, I don't think that now is the time…"

"Say hello to your fiancé"

"Huh?"

"You two will get married in the future"

At first I was confused. I like Oliver of course he had a certain charm with him. But I didn't like how my life was being planned out without my say so. So for the first few months I didn't speak to Oliver or my father, but that just made him talk to me more than my father changes my school I started, to go to the same school as Oliver. I was alone all by myself. All of my friends were back at my old school. Then my first friend Tommy came and ask her to hang out with him. Of course he was friends with Oliver but that wasn't a huge deal. Over time I didn't mind that I was hanging out with Oliver. We soon became the three musketeers. Once was not seen without the other two. It wasn't until they were thirteen years old and Tommy was throwing a party while his dad was away. It was a hangout party they had pizza and a few friends were there. Then Tommy wanted to do seven minutes in heaven and Tommy choose Oliver to go first then the bottle landed on Layla. Tommy pushes the both of them inside of the closet and for the first couple of minutes they didn't do anything.

"You haven't kiss a boy haven't you?"

"Who would want to knowing that Oliver Queen is my fiancé?"

"Well it's not all that great on this side either"

"No and don't you dare tell Tommy," Layla went slowly and kiss his lips. It was quick but soon Oliver pulled her back into a kiss then they heard a ding from the other side when they walk out of the closet everyone was gone. They both look at each other and grab each other hands. It was at that party where they officially became a couple. They were always together as they grew older together but as soon as things got serious Oliver started to play around. At first Layla was hurt the first time, but Oliver always came back to her and ignore all of the other girls that came around him. She continues her education while he was in and out of college by the time she was twenty-one she graduated with her Master in Business. She was only able to graduate faster because she took college course classes throughout high school. Everyone was celebrating it then Layla and Oliver took a trip to Hawaii. When they came back Layla started to work with bother her father and Oliver's father. Soon after Oliver's twenty-second birthday Oliver took a trip with his dad.

"You're going to be okay without me?"

"It's going to be fine," he said.

"Okay… Oliver once you come back let's make everything official."

"Okay"

"Oliver… get everything out of your system by the time you get back and when you do I have a surprise to tell you."

"Can't wait!" they kiss before she left the dock and got in her car. As she pulls off she sees Laurel's car at the corner of her eye.

* * *

Weeks after she was out having Lunch and then Laurel came in the diner and saw Layla. Then she took the seat across from her.

"Laurel, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Break off the engagement"

"Huh?"

"Oliver doesn't love you we been planning to get place together but he worries about how it would look because he is engaged to you, so break off the engagement."

"Laurel, your poor soul," she said. "As long as you know Oliver you know that he'll never be in a serious relationship with you."

"That's not true"

"He's been a playboy since he was sixteen, and I had to witness it first-hand. I wouldn't be surprise if he was on this trip with someone else. Matter of fact Sara has been talking to him. I bet a hundred dollars that there together." Layla phone rang. "Layla Thorn speaking," she said. "Moira no just having lunch… I am sitting down… yes, okay I'm coming home now." Layla threw a few bills on the table stood up and then fainted. That was the same day that they were declared lost at sea. Nearly a month later they declared all those who was on that boat were dead. But she never gave up the fact that Oliver was alive.

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I KNOW THAT ITS SHORT EVEN FOR ME BUT CONTINUE TO READ ON AND YES IT GOES ALONG THE ARROW TIME LINE EVEN WITH A FEW OF MY OWN LITTLE SIDE STORIES AS WELL. THANKS AGAIN ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters they only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 2**

Layla was asleep in bed when her phone suddenly rang. She reaches for it and answers.

"Hello… yes this is she… yeah okay thanks just give me five minutes," Layla got out of bed and started to get dress. The person laying down next to her turns towards her.

"Where are you going?"

"Have to pick up Thea," she said as she throws on a shirt, "Hold down the forth till I get back."

"I'll have some coffee waiting"

"Thanks Bruce," she said putting on her last article of clothing before leaving.

It took only a few minute to get in the club where Thea was at. She saw that Thea was leaning over at the counter. With a sigh she walks over to her.

"Thea," she shook her and grab her arm putting it around her shoulder, "Come on its time to go home."

"Don't want to Oliver…"

"I know," Layla cuts her off. "Well go to my house, then you can take RJ to school."

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks for looking out for her James," she said as she headed out and putting Thea in her car. When they were both inside she drove off heading to her house. When she pulled up Bruce help carried Thea inside to the guess bedroom. "Thanks"

"I have to go"

"Okay, be safe," she said. "I don't want to hear that Alfred had to patch you back up"

"I'll be careful," he smiles at her as she looks in his baby blue eyes. He kisses her on her forehead and leaves. Layla went into the kitchen made a cup of coffee. She did some work on her laptop. When it got to a certain time she went to her guest room and woke up Thea. "Hey there Speedy, it's time to get up," Thea rolled over to her side and looks at Layla. "How are you feeling?"

"Your loud"

"Good maybe you'll stop drinking here I got some aspirin," she gave Thea a cup of water and the pill. "Get up I have to get you home before your mom thinks you were out all night."

"She won't notice…"

"Well then how about we get ready for the day then," she said. "I'll go wake up Robert then make some breakfast."

"Alright," Thea said as Layla left the room. She walks down the hall when she opens up a door, she was face with a little boys' room. She walks to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Robby," she shook his shoulder a bit. "Robby it's time to get up"

"I'm sleepy"

"I know but remember grandma has a surprise for us."

"What is it?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," she said. "Come on let's get you dress then we can go see what grandma got us."

"Okay," she helps him pick out some clothes and let him put them on himself before they headed out to the Queen manor. Thea went in her room to change her clothes. Layla and RJ went upstairs to his room so he can play with his toys. Layla smiles as she watches him.

* * *

It's been five years since Oliver was in his own house. The little things here and there hake change. As he walks inside of the foyer. Her looks at a table and saw Layla in a few of them as well as a little boy he was about to say something when he heard a noise from upstairs. He walks over to it and see Thea.

"Ollie," she ran down the stairs. "I miss you"

"You were with me the whole time," he said.

"Thea!" a little boy voice yelled through the hall followed by some footsteps.

"Don't run down the stairs!" Oliver recognize that voice it was Layla. Soon the boy came running down the stairs just as he got to the last step he trips. Oliver was able to catch him before he fell.

"Easy there"

"Oliver…" he looks up and see Layla. She stood there with long black hair and blue eyes. She looks a bit older than she did the last time but only mature.

"Layla," she hurries down the stairs wraps her arms around Oliver and kisses him.

"Mom!" Layla slowly let's go and looks at her son.

"You have a son," he said.

"We do," she looks at her son. "Robby introduce yourself"

"My name is Robert Queen, Jr.," he said.

"He's…"

"Robby, this is Oliver Queen your dad."

"RJ, how about we give your mom and dad a minute to talk," Thea grabs Robby hand and leads him into the kitchen with the others following her.

"Let's go to your room," she started to walk upstairs and into his room. He looks around and saw that everything was the same. But after five years everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable to Oliver. Layla was sitting on the bed. Oliver was staring out the window.

"I didn't know…"

"That's because I never told you," she said.

"Why didn't you? If you did I would have…"

"I never got the chance to. Oliver the day I found out I was going to tell you but you went on the boat with your dad a week later. That was my surprise… Robby was my surprise… I thought that if you got everything out of your system with Sara by the time you come back we could get married. I didn't even tell our parents about the pregnancy. When I found out that the Queen Gambit was ship wreck, I was shock a pass out. Lucky, Laurel was with me, or I could have hit the floor hard."

"Did he know? Before today did he know?"

"We always told Robby who his dad was," she said. "He's a smart boy, Oliver. He reminds me of you so much"

"You name him after my dad," he said. Layla started to smile.

"I do remember after my first false alarm, that if we did have a kid you promise me not to name him after you," she said. "You said the nick name OJ was only for orange juice and wouldn't want that on your son."

"Yea, and you wanted to keep the name in the family," Oliver said. "Layla I don't know if…" Layla came up behind him and hug him.

"How about we take it slow okay just baby steps"

"Alright," he smiles at her and turn around in her arms. He held her face in his hands with both of his eyes close both of their forehead were touching. "I miss you so much"

"I didn't want to believe anyone who said that you were dead. For so long I held on to hope that you would come back to me."

"I'm not going anywhere Layla," he said. "Together forever no matter what."

"No matter what," they were about to kiss when the bedroom door open.

"Mom… Dad…" they look over and saw Robert at the door

"Robby what's wrong?"

"Can't find Thea"

"You're playing hide and seek how about I help you find her," Layla kiss Oliver on the cheek before walking away. "I'll see you at dinner okay," both Layla and Robert walk out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, in the dining room. Everyone is seated in the dining table for dinner. Moira and Oliver sat at the head of the table. Walter was sitting next to her then Thea was sitting next to him. Robert was on Oliver's left while Layla was on Oliver's right then next to Layla was Tommy. Tommy and Layla was bringing Oliver up to speed of what he missed in the last five years.

"Ok. What else did you miss?" Tommy said, "super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again."

"A black president, that's new," Layla said.

"Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think," Tommy added.

"What was it like there?" Thea ask as the table goes quiet and tension fills the room.

"Cold"

"Tomorrow, you, me and Layla we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira said.

"Its three musketeer all over again," Layla said. "And I can sure use a day off from the office and I can get my mother to babysit tomorrow."

"Maybe you don't have to, I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver said.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere," Walter said before taking a sip of his wine. Just then Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver."

" _It's no worry,"_ Oliver said in Russian. Tommy look at Layla then back to Oliver.

"Dude, you speak Russian?"

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver," Walter said.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea.

"I didn't say anything," then she looks at Layla.

"I didn't even know that he was coming home let alone found."

"They didn't have to," Moira nods in acknowledgement.

"Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone."

Layla could see the pained in Oliver's eyes.

"It's fine," Oliver gets up. "May I be excused?" Moira nods.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy," Tommy yells as Oliver leaves.

"I'll go talk to him," Layla goes and follows Oliver to his room. She didn't enter just stood there for the longest without saying anything. Then Oliver slowly opens the door. He lets her in and locks it behind her. Once lock Oliver grabs on to Layla pulling her into a deep kiss he picks her up and walks them both to the bed laying her down and with him on top of her. Slowly one by one they each help each other pulled off an article of clothing. Then Layla see all the scars and tattoos on him. Slowly her hands run over his scars. "I could have lost you," she said in a low voice. Oliver grabs her hand and puts it over his heart.

"I'm right here Layla. I'm not going anywhere," he said. Layla came up to him and kiss him.

Later that night while Layla was in the bed Oliver was laying on the floor with the window open, it's raining heavily. He was asleep by the window soaking wet.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago_

" _1, 2, 3. It's getting closer."_

" _That's not very scientific."_

" _What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?"_

" _I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology," he kisses her._

" _Laurel's gonna kill me," she said. "Oh, she's so gonna kill me. Layla might kill you though"_

" _Your sister will never know," he said. "And as for Layla I doubt she cares, now come here," throws her on the bed. Sara starts to laugh then its starts to thunder._

" _Ok, that one was really close."_

" _Sarah, we're gonna be fine," he kisses her. The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. Sarah screams as Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean._

" _Sarah?" the water takes her away and she screams, "Sarah!" Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah. "Sarah!"_

" _Oliver!" a Crew member yells._

" _Sarah!"_

" _Oliver!" Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat._

" _Gus," he climbs aboard the lifeboat. "No! No!" Oliver turns around to go back—Robert stops him. "No! Dad, she's out there!"_

" _She's not there."_

" _Sarah!" Oliver yells once more as he watches the yacht sink._

" _She's gone."_

 **Present Day**

Layla wakes up to a cold feeling and see that the window is open. She throws on Oliver's shirt then goes to close the window only to see Oliver on the floor. She wakes Oliver up only for him to flip her over and put his hand to her throat.

"Oliver…" she said. "Oliver" he looks down and saw Layla he releases her quickly and moves away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry," he said. Layla got up and went to Oliver hugging him.

"It's okay Oliver. You're home. You're home."

The next day, Layla walk into the room with Robert as Thea was talking to Oliver and Tommy.

"Thea I think you forgot about someone," they look back and saw Robby. "Remember you have to take him to school."

"Oh yeah," Thea said taking Robert hand. "Let's get you to school"

"Kay," he said as they walk off.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you two down stairs," when they left the room Layla goes over to the table and lifts up the magazine. She grabs one of Thea's shirt from the floor and started to wipe it down till all of it was gone.

As she was walking down the hallway she saw Raisa and hands her the shirt.

"Can you burn this in the fire place for me?"

"Of course, Ms. Layla," when she got down stairs she saw Tommy's Mercedes in the drive way. "Really and where am I supposed to sit?"

"On my lap of course," Oliver said.

"I'm not eighteen anymore," Layla said.

"And you're not dead," Tommy laughs. "Get one his lap you know you want to," as he got in the car. Oliver laughs as he got in the car then left the door open for Layla to get in. With a sigh she was in the car and they took off.

"Your funeral blew."

"Did you get lucky?"

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad..."

"No."

"And huggy," he said Oliver looks at Layla.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Why not?"

"She didn't attend," Tommy said. "Refuse to believe that you were dead. Work herself dead until she was not allowed in the office."

"Layla," she didn't look at him but Oliver got her to look when he squeezes her thigh.

"Hey no PDA in the car!" Tommy said, "And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash."

"At my what?"

"His what?"

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?" Oliver looks at his father's old factory.

"No reason"

"So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless…?" Tommy wasn't able to finish is sentence with the death glare he was receiving from Layla.

"Layla," Layla turned around and started to make out with Oliver.

"Again no PDA in the car," Tommy said.

"So how's Laurel."

"She fine but I think that she the last person that wants to see you"

* * *

Layla was leaning against the can in the alleyway as Tommy and Oliver walk back to his car. A van approaches them from behind. They are suddenly ambushed by armed men who shot them with tranquilizers and Oliver sees one kill an innocent man

"Mr. Queen," The hood is yanked of Oliver's head. "Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." They tasers him.

"Stop it!" Oliver look over and saw Layla in the arms of the other kidnapper.

"Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" Oliver was tasers again. "Start talking or your sweet little girlfriend is the one that gets this next."

"Yes, he did."

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor.

"He told me, I'm gonna kill you," he said. The kidnapper laughs.

"You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

"Layla close your eyes," she did as Oliver shows him his hands. "Not anymore," the first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out with his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him and kills him. "You killed that man,"

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret," He breaks his neck–killing him. Oliver came back and saw that Layla was on the ground where he had left her he slowly went over to her and touch her arm. She jump. "Layla it's okay it's just me, you can open your eyes." She opens she eyes and saw Oliver.

"Oliver!" she hugs him. "I was so scared."

"Come on let's go home," he helps her up and they went back to the Queen Mansion. Where Detective Lance was waiting in the living room. Oliver told the story that happen.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers," Detective Lance said. "I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask."

"Yeah. What about you two?" He shows the sketch to Tommy and Layla. "You see the hood guy?"

"I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Oliver was being tasers on of the kidnappers, was yelling them to stop. Oliver told me close my eyes."

"I didn't want you to see that," he said.

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asks.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros."

"Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe," Detective Lance said.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective."

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming," Walter said. Detective Lance chuckles.

"Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" he says as he leaves.

"I should go and get Robert its almost time to pick him up from school," Layla said.

"I have one of the drivers get him," Moira offer.

"After what happen today, I'm not taking any chances," she said. "I'll go pick him up and head home"

Layla grabs her bag and heads towards the front door. Oliver grabs her arm just as she reaches for the front door.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just need to get to Robert."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay and I think Moira would want you to be here for her sake," she said. Layla left the Queen Manor and went to a preschool and then went to his class room. She saw him and smiles as he looks at her. When class was over he ran to her.

"Mom!"

"Hey there handsome," she said then picks him up. "Do you want to go see grandma Thorn today?"

"Is dad going to be there?"

"Not today," she said. "Mommy needs to use grandma special room."

"Do I get to come to?"

"Maybe after mommy done," she said. "I'll even let grandma help you."

"Okay," they go to the Thorn Mansion. When they went inside Layla went into her mother's office and saw that she was sitting at the desk.

"Layla"

"Hey mom can you watch Robby while I use your room," she asks.

"Can I play with Robert later?"

"As long as he doesn't have a scar on him," she said.

"You take the fun out of everything," Layla walks to the door and opens it and it leads to a stair case that goes down. When she gets to the bottom she is face with a whole bunch of assassin.

"Princess!" She grabs a katana from the wall and step into the room.

"Come at me with everything you got!" they all charge at her at once.

* * *

A few days later Layla drop off Robert with Moira and Walter she was waiting outside next to the car when Oliver came out and saw her he just stares at her.

"Do I look that bad?"

"You look beautiful," he puts his arm around her waist and kisses her on the forehead. Oliver opens the door to the car and see that Diggle waiting for him inside of it.

"Put on your seat belt, sir," Diggle said. "Wouldn't want you to miss your party." Oliver lets Layla in before he gets in and smiles in disbelief

At Oliver's Welcome Home Party. He and Layla arrives as he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM. 53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver. Tommy sees them and ushers them in.

He signals for the music to end.

"Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour! And his lovely bride!" the crowd cheers. Whoo! And, ladies," he looks at Layla. "And gentlemen give this man a proper homecoming." Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage. _We are the champions? We are the champions? Of the world?_

"Thank you very much, everybody!"

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie," Tommy gives him a shot.

"I missed Tequila!" Oliver said to the crowd as they cheer. Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. Layla was talking to a couple of guys.

"Hey. Does he wipe for you, too?" Tommy pointed out to Diggle. "Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one is she?"

"The one who looks like the chick from "'Twilight.'"

"What's "Twilight"?"

"You're so better off not knowing," Tommy said.

"And your calculation is wrong?" Oliver said. "Its been two days," he said as he as over to Thea. And grabs her arm.

"Ollie, hey! This party is sick"

"Who let you in here?"

"I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen."

"Well, you shouldn't be here."

"Uh, I'm not 12 anymore."

"No. You're 17."

"Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you. Even Layla isn't this judgmental.""

"I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away."

"Away?" she chuckles, "No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals."

"I know," he said.

"No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. I barely had Layla but she was too busy taking care of the kid that you left her with. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce."

The next thing that Layla knew the music was cutting off and the police were in the building. A few words were spoken between Oliver and Detective Lance before they left. Layla walk over to Oliver and touch his arm.

"Oliver is everything okay," she ask.

"Yeah everything is fine just thinking"

"About…" he looks at Layla then smiles. He grabs her hand and smile. They both go outside away from the noise. "Oliver?"

"I was thinking about us?"

"Us?"

"Me, You Robby," he said. "After everything calms down how about we make everything official."

"Are you serious?" He gets down on one knee.

"Layla, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" the crowd was cheering for them as they look over and smile. "Oliver pulls out a ring.

"This was the ring my father gave to my mother I want you to have it," he put it on her. "I love you Layla Thorn"

"And I love you Oliver Queen."

 **AN: HEY I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I'M TRYING TO GET EVERYTHING DONE WITH OUT HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK SO HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. PLEASE R &R ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The day I went missing Was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth. That our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be something else._

Later on that week, Layla was in her office looking through some paper work when there was a knock at her office she looks up and see that Oliver was standing at the door.

"There's nothing sexier than a women wearing a suit," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said. "You do clean up very nicely"

"So this is your office," he looks around. "It looks nice."

"It looks the same the last time you were here didn't have the heart to change much of it since dad die. Everything but his portrait got rid of that the first day."

"I remember you said that it was always looking at you"

"Didn't stop you from trying to make out with me in here?" she smiles.

"I heard about your dad I'm sorry about that"

"It's was a long time ago you didn't know," she said. "So what can I do for you a tour."

"Actually I wanted to take you up on your offer"

"My offer?"

"Yea, with Robby," he said. Layla smiles and steps away from her desk.

"The company can live without me for a day," she said as she walks over to him. "What did you have in mind?"

An hour later the we having a picnic at the park. Layla and Oliver watch as RJ was playing with the other kids.

"How did you do it?" he asks. "Raise him all on your own."

"I was never really alone Oliver," she said. "You were always with me at least that's how I saw it. Plus, I had help from everyone even Tommy first that's not surprising enough."

"Tommy?"

"Yep," she said. "Robby's big brother. Surprising as it sounds he really good with kids."

"Your amazing you know that"

"I'm just me Oliver, I did what I could," Oliver puts his hand on her check that travels to her neck.

"No you are amazing," he said as he leans towards her to kiss.

"Dad!" the next moment RJ jumps on Oliver's lap.

"Hey there Robby"

"Look what I found!" he showed off his quarter.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I get to put it in my piggy bank. Then later I can go and buy me candy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you my piggy bank?"

"Can't wait"

"How about we all start eating okay," Layla said.

"Okay," Robby sat down in between the two of them as they ate there peanut but sandwiches.

They enjoy the rest of the day at the park then they headed back to Layla's house. It wasn't all that he thought that it would be. At first he thought that she was still living on the Thorn estate but was shock that she was living in this part of the city. At least it wasn't the glades. Robby already ran into his room.

"So do you want the tour?"

"Sure," Layla turn around.

"Okay well the door to your right is the bathroom. Then we have the living room to your left," she walks around the couch. "Just around the couch is the kitchen slash dining area." Heading towards the stairs she goes to the first door to her left, opening it just so he could see the whole room. "This is my office. Across the hall is an empty bedroom at the moment don't know if what I want to do with it just yet. Then we have Robby play room next door and across from his play room is his bedroom and between my office and his bedroom is his bathroom." Layla continue to open the door and show him each room she listed until she got to Robby. He didn't really notice that the door had open with some of his toys he started to play with in the middle of the floor. She left the door open just in case then lead him back down stair through the hall. "The first door to your right is the guest bedroom and the last door is the master bedroom." Layla open the door just enough for the both of them to walk in. "I guess I can say that my room is the best part of the house. Always show the best for last," she moves the curtains and was open to a small back yard with a flower garden along the fence. "Originally this was supposed to be a dining room that lead out to the back yard, but the bathroom down here was a bigger than the master bedroom upstairs so I let Robert have the old master bedroom and bathroom. I was lucky to get this place them it took about six months for the room to be finish before we could actually move in. I was stuck going between the Merlyn, Queen and Thorn Manor until it was complete. Robby was at the center of attention," she looks at Oliver knowingly and laughs. "But he enjoyed everyone spoiling him. It was a fuss for him to move here but then he always wanted to go home. You should have seen your mothers face with he complains that he wanted to get in his racecar bed."

"I didn't see a racecar bed in his room," he said.

"Yeah, I think he said a month or two after his fourth birthday that he was a big boy and wanted to have a bed like a big boy," she started to smile.

"You have so much memories," he barely said it but Layla heard it anyways.

"Oliver you have the rest of his life to get to know him and I know that Robby wants to get to know you as well," she said.

"Mom!" Robert yelled throughout the house.

"Speaking of the devil," they walk back down the hall and met Robert who was running down the steps just as he got to the last step he trips. Robby was going to fall but Oliver was there just in time to pick him up.

"How about we walk down the stairs for now on okay," Oliver said.

"Okay," he smiles. "Oh look," he showed Oliver a small piggy black. "Mom said if I can fill it up she'll get me a bigger one"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you want to show me, Robby?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he said as he looks towards his mother.

"I guess it's time for dinner," she said. "Do you want to stay?"

"Can I?"

"Oh course," she smiles. "I'll have something whip up really quick, so how about the two of you sit and watch tv for a bit."

In no time, Layla had dinner ready and they all enjoy dinner with each other. By the time that Robby was tuck in Oliver was heading back to the Queen Manor.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay I mean we can all head to the court together and meet Moira and Walter there," she said.

"Mom was hoping to ride together"

"Well I can't blame her then," she said heading back to the kitchen with a plate full of food.

"Layla I really can't eat another bite," he said.

"Don't be silly this isn't for you," she started to walk outside with Oliver with Diggle was waiting for him by the car. "Mr. Diggle sorry for keeping you out late."

"All in a day's work," he said.

"Well I was being rude and forgot to invite you for dinner," she handed him the plate. "I know you must be starving. Think of it as an apologize for that and anything that Oliver does in the future."

"Hey!"

"I only speak the truth," she said then kiss Oliver on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that Layla walk back into her house, checking on Robby one more time before she headed towards her room. When she got there she closes the curtains and hear a little bit. She follows the sound it leads her to a small cell phone in her one of the drawer of her night stand. "Hello"

"He's back," Layla recognize the voice immediately and sigh.

"Yeah"

"So I guess that things are off"

"We both knew that with your night job that it wouldn't really work"

"Are you sure about that Lala, I thought you were loving the black cape," he said. "So was the Little Bat"

"That's the last time I let you think of a code name," she smiles. "You know that I have to give it a chance."

"I know, but if things don't work out you know where to find me"

"I think you'll find me," she said. "I'll just start some trouble in Gotham," with that she ends her call and went to bed.

* * *

Layla got up early that day and was getting prepared. She was fully dress and then went to Robby room to find him tying is own shoes.

"Are you ready" she asks.

"Yep," he said.

"Do you want cereal before we go?"

"Coco puff"

"Coco puffs?"

"Yep," he smiles.

"Okay then let get some cereal and we can hang out with daddy today," she said. "After we go to court with him." Soon after they eaten they headed towards the Queen Manor. When she got there they headed towards the living room to head Tommy talking.

"Four times by my estimate," Tommy said. "You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

"I believe your excuses was because he was flirting with me," Layla said. Oliver turns around and kisses Layla on the cheek.

"That's because he was," he said the as he looks down at Robby who grabs his hand.

"I was trying to get us out of getting a ticket"

"I wish everyone would forget," Moria said.

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court."

"I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right. Okay. What about you?"

"Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me," Thea said.

"Fair enough"

"I've always got your back Oliver," Layla said.

"Mrs. Queen?" They all turn to look at John. "Car's ready."

* * *

When they arrived at the court house there was a whole bunch of paparazzi hanging out trying to get a statement from Oliver. Oliver saw how crowded it was and pick up Robert so he wouldn't be lost holding on to Layla hand until they enter. They were immediately got started.

"Okay Mr. Queen if you can go ahead and tells us about the night of the crash"

"There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor," he said. "My father didn't make it. I almost died, I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw island. When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was going to have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going."

"Your honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's gamut five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid," said the lawyer.

"Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

"Uh, mom, that was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?" Moria look over to Walter and was about to say something but Layla jump in.

"Robert was saying that he wanted to have lunch with Oliver maybe we can meet up later," Layla said.

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company," Tommy said.

"Was the little visit to my office enough for you," Layla asks.

"Tommy… Layla, I'd just spent five years away from civilization," he said. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

They continue to walk down the stairs and bump in to Laurel.

"I… hi"

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead," he said. "Legally speaking. What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Aunty Laurel," that's when Laurel notice Layla standing next to Oliver with Robert holding his hand. "Your taking out the bad guys right?"

"That's right," she said. "You look good Layla"

"So do you," she look at the women behind Laurel. "Sorry I must seem rude. I'm Layla Thorn, Oliver Queen and this Robert Queen Jr."

"Emily Nocenti," she said before shaking hands with Oliver and Layla.

"Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week…"

"Robby ears," Robert cover his ears. "Last time I check you were a women trying to steal another fiancé. I believe your words were 'call off the wedding.'" Laurel face started to blush. "Do you really want to get into this conversation in front of your client? Because I can say a whole lot worst" Layla said.

"Layla," Oliver said. Both of the women stared at each other, then Laurel co-worker touch her arm.

"We're going to be late," Laurel look away and started to walk away.

"Layla was that necessary," Tommy said. "She just a little mad."

"A little I was doing her a favor"

"By embarrassing her," he asks.

"By reminding her that she was in front of her client"

"You didn't have to say everything else I can take care of myself," Oliver said.

"This is Samantha Clayton all over again. She barks Layla bite and I'm the one in trouble."

"Layla, it's not like that"

"Forget it, just put on a happy face and drop me off at my mothers' place she wants to see Robert."

* * *

As they leave the court house they were surrounded by the paparazzi. Oliver help her and Robert in the car before getting in himself and driving off without John or Tommy. Layla didn't say anything the whole ride there not even to tell him to stop the car, so at least Tommy could have got in. But she didn't say anything just look out of the window letting Robert and Oliver talk to each other.

"We're here"

Layla quickly got out of the car and went to the front door of the car to get Robert. When he was out she headed towards the door.

"Layla wait…"

"Robby go inside, I'm right behind you"

"Okay," Robert hurried inside and Layla turn around.

"Okay what is it?" she said.

"Come on Layla don't give me that you were in the wrong all she did was telling the truth."

"And so was I," she said. "Why are you even defending her?"

"I'm not. You can't just act like that just because you're mad"

"My point exactly, and so was she," she said. "Oliver, I love you to death and will do anything for you. So it's going to hurt me when I see or hear anyone talking bad at you. But, I'm going to react when they do it to my face, no matter how true it is. I'm not that little girl that will let you get away with everything. That girl died when you did. If this is going to work Oliver, let's get on thing straight. The Oliver that cheated on me better have stayed on that island because I won't be that same stupid little girl that you leave to have fun with Sara on that boat." Layla turn around and walk into manor.

As soon as the door was close she grabs the nearest vase and throw it at the wall.

"You need to watch that temper of yours," Layla looks up and sees her mother standing at the stairs. "I really did like that vase."

"You can just buy yourself a new one"

"Layla," before she could finish anything Layla's phone went off.

"Layla Thorne… Oh Moria… no he just drop off me and Robby at my mothers… sure I'll see you tomorrow then… okay… bye…"

"Trouble in paradise" Layla ignore her and left the room.

* * *

The next day after Layla went and took Robby to school then headed to the office. She finish a couple of business there before heading towards Queen Co. And she got there just in time to see that they were started to talk to Oliver.

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name," Walter said.

"Nice."

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"No."

"No, your Your company."

"No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here."

"You said that you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen's son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Well, obviously you do."

"Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you."

"Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?"

"You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now." Walter and Moria left the room and Layla walk in.

"Smooth moved there"

"Layla"

"If you just waited and not blew up they would have told you that you didn't have to lead anything just look like you were leading the company."

"What do you mean not leading anything?"

"The three of us have been working on transition the company to me, so that way Robby could inherit it went he comes of age. I did a couple of stupid things when you were gone and some of the people in the company doesn't think that Robby is your no matter what the DNA test with Moria and Thea say. So this is the only way that it could help him gain his inheritance. But with you coming back, they like you to be the one to take over the company. When you get up there all your have to say is until I feel more comfortable with running the company you'll let your fiancé you has more knowledge to take over until you are in the position to lead."

"That's all," he said.

"Yeah, just pretty it up a little bit that way the media doesn't have a chance to twist your words around," she said then she left and went back to the office and continue to work it was late at night before she was able to get home. Robby was in the living room with the babysitter when she got home. "Thanks Ashely for watching him. Was he any trouble tonight?"

"No he ate , but he wanted to wait until you get home to go to bed," she said.

"That's fine," she gave Ashely her babysitting money and walk her to the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Oliver arrives at Laurel's house**

* * *

"Hi. Are you okay?" Oliver said. "There are two cop cars outside."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?"

"I..."

"What are you doing here, Ollie?"

"My sister took..." he said. "She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away. And wouldn't this be better to talk to your fiancé."

"She is a little bit mad at me at the moment and I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you."

"So I'm second choice again," Laurel said.

"Maybe I should just go," Oliver turns to leave.

"Wait!" she sighs and opens the door and lets Oliver in the apartment.

"Thank you," Oliver step into the apartment. "Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years."

"I haven't really had time to redecorate."

"I'm a jerk," he said. "Before the island, I was a jerk, and now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk."

"What's in the bag?"

"I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you. Eat ice cream," Laura went and got some spoons in a bowl for herself and they both start to eat ice cream. "This is as good as I remember." After finishing his ice he went and set it on the table. "My mother wants me to join the company."

"Yeah."

"Take my rightful place."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe… What does Layla want you to do?"

"She wants me to go along with it for Robby's sake," he said "You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings. If I go along with what Layla wants then I might be able to do what I want but how long will that last before I will have to be drag into the office."

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an adult. You can say no."

"Oh, I tried."

"Didn't take. Well, then don't tell them. Show them. Be the person that you want them to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval."

"He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sarah were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you."

"I am sorry. You apologized already. And it'll never be enough," then there was a soft thud.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" then there was a footstep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Layla's house**

* * *

Layla had Robby in the bedreading his favorite bed time story.

"In the great Green Room. There was a telephone. And a red balloon. And a picture of… the cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs and two little kittens and a pair of mittens. And a little toy house. And a young mouse. And a comb and brush and bowl of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush". Goodnight room Goodnight Moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light. And goodnight the red balloon. Goodnight Bears goodnight chairs goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks goodnight little house and goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb, and goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody goodnight mush and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush". Goodnight stars and goodnight air goodnight noises everywhere."

Before Layla was finished reading to Robby he was already asleep. She hello down stairs to her bedroom. After a long day she can finally relax. Robby was in his bed asleep and nothing else would get in her way jumping into bed. One by one she took off an article of clothing. Until all that was left was her underwear. Just when she was about to throw her little nightgown, there is a knock at her door. She quickly threw on a rob and went to the door. When she open the door Tommy was standing on the other side.

"Tommy, it's late what are you doing here," she asks.

"I'm was out celebrating the engagement of my two best friend."

"Your drunk," she sighs. "Get inside and where's your keys?" Tommy drop his keys in her hands and walk inside. Layla close it behind him.

"My two best friends are getting married and here I am by myself."

"Now you know that's not true," she said. "Let's me go and grab you a cup of water and we can talk all you like."

"I don't need water," he said. "I don't want you to get married I want everything to go back to normal. Before Oliver came back." She stops and turns around. Then turns around.

"Tommy I told you at the welcome party that I was done. I can't do it anymore. You didn't make your choice so just did… Go ahead and take the guest bedroom. I'm going to bed."

She only got a few steps away when Tommy when and grab her arm. He pulled her hard enough to turn her but she was ready. When she turned she threw a punch but he block it pushing her against the wall with a knee between her knees and her hands above her head. She was breathing hard.

"Regretting teaching me sensei?" he asks the next moment her lips were on his. Slowly he let go of her hands and then it enter her robe. Touching her bare skin. One of Layla's hands went in his hair and roughly pulled against it. "Layla…" The next he drop on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Nothing that much, I still have many more tricks up my sleeves," Layla got Tommy to the guest bedroom ok of his jacket, shoes, shirt and belt. Only leaving on his loosely open pants. Hanging up his clothes. Laying his head on a pillow and covering him with a blanket before heading to bed herself.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Layla woke up before Tommy. She put on some coffee and went up stairs to get Robby ready for the day. When the both of them came down stairs, Tommy was holding a cup off coffee in his hand.

"Uncle Tommy!" Robby yells and Tommy squeeze his eyes shut.

"Hey there little guy you sleep well"

"Yeah!"

"Morning"

"Morning, Layla about last night I…"

"What happen last night?"

"Thanks for letting me borrow your couch."

"Don't worry about it what are friends for," she said. "But you can do me a favor in return…"

* * *

 **Later at the ceremony**

* * *

"Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen memorial applied sciences center. Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies," Walter started to say before he was interrupted by Oliver.

"Whoa! Whoa! What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up," Oliver came up on the stage and took the shovel. "Walt. All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it. Whoa! I got it. I got it. Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen…" All of a sudden a phone started to ring and Layla got up and walk off the stage. "Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now." Layla quickly cqme back on the stage with tears in her eyes.

"Ollie we have to go," she said.

"Just a moment, I'm making a very important speech."

"Robert is missing. I got a called from school and they havent seen him since recess. They think it might be a kidnapping we have to go to the school." Oliver look back over at the crowd.

"Forgive me but something more important has come up. I'll leave all of the questions to b answer by Walter," Oliver said as he walks off the stage following Layla. They go inside of her limo as she wipes her eyes and fixes her makeup.

"I don't think that the police is going to mind your makeup being ruin," he said.

"Why would I? Oh I kind of figure that you would do something stupid, so I went and ask for a favor," she said.

"Layla…"

"I talk to Moria and Walter before this began," she said. "We came to an agreement and she'll sign the papers tomorrow but your free."

"Huh?"

"After five years, on that island we never thought that you would have plans, things that you want to do. And you wouldn't be able to do that in an office attending board meetings. So as long as we get married within the next few weeks we don't have to worry about you coming and taking over the company. Because our companies will merge and Moria and I will become Co CEO until Robby or any other children we have is at an age where they can take over both company."

"Layla…"

"I know you Oliver more than you think," she said. "I might have said some stupid things last time. I didn't think about your feelings I'm sorry."

Oliver leans into the seat and grab behind her neck bringing her mouth closer to his. Until they touch, he kisses her deeply. When they broke apart they were both breathing in deeply.

"I love you, Layla"

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R

Chapter 4

 _After spending five year on the island. I have come home to save my city. To save my city I have to do things that are not in the plan._

"Oliver, what do you think?"

"Huh? Its perfect"

"You were paying any attention," she said. "I know that looking at flowers all day is boring, but the wedding is this weekend and everything needs to be ready."

"No its not boring just have a lot on my mind," he said. "But don't worry I'm one hundred percent here."

"Good, then what should we have as a center piece?"

"Your favorite flower Peony," Layla started to blush.

"You remember"

"How could I forget you use to plant them where ever you can"

"Okay since that's taken care of there is one more thing"

"What's that?"

"Have you talk to Tommy yet about being your best man?"

"I haven't seen him, actually"

"He really took a great time to have a fit," she sigh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just mention having a bachelor party and I'm sure that he will be knocking on your door soon," Layla stood up from the living room couch and walk into the kitchen.

"You know it would be easier to hire someone to do all this," Oliver yell.

"And stress some poor wedding planner with the short amount of time we have, no thank you," she said. "Plus my mother thinks that if we can do this one our own together then we can work together with any problem that might come in the future."

"I know but this is all going a little bit fast don't you think," he said.

"Yep," she said handing him a drink. "But I don't want to wait another day, its all going a little bit fast, but I can't wait to be Mrs. Oliver Queen." She kisses him before getting comfortable on the couch with him. "Plus our graduation party doesn't really count."

"Hey, that was an awesome party"

"Yes, because you, me and Tommy with a unlimited access to alcohol in Vegas was a great idea"

"You had fun"

"All the way until I woke up the next morning," she said. "Robby should be home soon. You'll be ok while I'm out."

"Of course," he smiles, "plus we can use a little bit of guy time." Layla smiles as she got up and headed to the door.

"Well if you have any questions my mom, your and even Tommy on speed dial."

"Really you don't trust me," he said. "How bad do you think it will be?"

"He's your son, Ollie. I want Tommy to have his tux ready tomorrow so call him," Layla left him at the house alone and drove all the way to Thea school. She was in her blue Venom GT. She made a phone call.

"Hey there speedy, are you at school right now? Home okay well get dress I'm picking you up." Layla got in the car and drive to the Queen manor. Thea was standing outside. She went and came inside.

"Wow, I haven't seen you drive this since the accident," Thea said.

"I'm getting married this weekend, I think that I deserved to have a little bit of fun," she said.

"So where are we going?"

"Shopping"

"And Robby"

"With Ollie," she said. "I think that the both of them need some time together."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Glades**

* * *

Oliver open the door to an old factor. Robby runs in as soon as the door opens.

"Robby don't run," he said. "So what do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?"

"Sweet"

"There's a but there"

"Dude your about to get married I don't think opening a business right now is the best move."

"Yeah, but after the whole ceremony, Layla and I talk. She knows that I don't want to just to over the company. I want to make something of my own. And what I do best is knowing how to throw a good party. Plus I think I couldn't do this with out my best man."

"You want me to be your best man?"

"I cant think of anyone else I could ask?"

"So I'm thinking for your last night as a available man you go all out. I mean full renting a night club."

"Glad your on board,"

"Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for."

"Private office," he pointed upstairs.

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine. When the Miss comes for a late night visit," Tommy laughs. "Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything. How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition."

"As long as you remember to wear your best black and white tux on my wedding day."

"Of course can let the bride kill me," he said. "There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller? I slept with his fiancée."

"Yeah, before the wedding."

"It was at the rehearsal dinner."

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding," they both started to laugh. "Right? And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy phone started to rings he checks it real quick. "Ah, dammit, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, man. Good place. See you."

So... what do you think?" Oliver turns around asking Diggle.

"Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary."

"Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please."

"Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I am Oliver Queen, right? People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club."

"And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges."

"So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood."

"I was wondering when we would get to that. The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody."

"Wow. You don't think very much of me, do you?"

"No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir." Diggle turn around and started to leave the building.

"Robby it's time to go!" Oliver didn't hear him reply. "Robby!" Oliver walk around and saw that the door to the basement was open.

* * *

 **Back with Layla**

* * *

Both Layla and Thea were at a dress shop wearing dresses. Then Thea came out wearing a dark blue that fades to light blue as it goes to the end of the dress, floor length, heart neck line, dress.

"Okay I think that this is the one," Layla said.

"It's better than the last one," Thea said. "But really going shopping in the middle of the work day, are you feeling okay Layla?"

"I'm fine just have to make sure that my bride maid looks her best."

"Bridesmaid? Are you sure that you want it to be me?"

"I know that these past five years have been hard for you but I think that we have become close in those years. Plus you are Robby God mommy"

"Are you sure that you want me?"

"How about I put it this way. It's hard having female friends when your engage to Oliver Queen all your life. My only best friend went on the boat… well…"

"Does that mean I'm invited to your bachelorette party?"

"As long as you don't get flat on your face drunk"

"Deal"

"Good now that you are done I think its time for my final fitting."

"Of course Ms. Thorn everything has been prepare" all of a sudden a girl rushes in the building. She had long wavy black hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"And here's my Maid of honor, Jezabella Rouge."

"The psychic?"

"After you tried to pulled that prank on me, well we found out that we had a lot more in common than we thought."

"So did you guys pick out a dress yet…"

"Yep, three different shades of blue," Jezabella sigh.

"Couldn't you choose pink or green," she said. "Green is so gonna be in your future. You should start now."

"No this is punishment for being late," Layla smiles.

"Well good thing I have your Bachelorette party location pick out."

"Really?"

"Yep it's this new place call Poison…"

"Let's hope that Max Fuller let's us use it," Thea said.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, one of my fiancé finer moments, he sleep with Max Fuller bride to be"

"Must have been before they were engaged," Jezabella said.

"The rehearsal dinner," Layla said. "I think Tommy distracted me at that time."

"And your still gonna marry him?"

"Something about that island change him. I love the old Oliver but this something new. I'm kind of liking it."

* * *

 **A BIT LATER WITH LAUREL**

* * *

She was browsing the web. And the headline says, _"Soon To Be Married To Layla Thorn, Oliver Queen Opens A New Hotspot In The Glades."_

"Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens case?" Laurel started to close her browser.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere." Joanna was giving Laurel a look. "I was just surfing the 'net."

"Really?"

"Joanna, I'm over him.," she said. "And you don't believe me."

"Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him!"

"I wasn't trolling! I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel. With your sister," Joanna said. "To make it worst that you were the other woman. Everyone who knows Oliver Queen knows that he always goes back to Layla Thorn."

"I appreciate your self control."

"You're stuck in the past. And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver is with his best friend. It is time to move on. It is past time."

"I've been busy. I work a lot."

"Ok. That's got to stop. So we are going out tonight. And... and we are going to have some shots and we are going to dance with men that we don't know and we are going to stay out way too late. Oh!"" Joanna pick up a file. "Jergens depos."

"I really don't think I can go out tonight."

"It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice."

* * *

 **Later at Poison**

* * *

"Okay you two have some fun and I'll go see if I can talk to Max Fuller."

"Hey I thought that was my job."

"You found the location and I'll make the deal," Layla goes up stairs and knock into Max office.

"Come in!" she walks in the door and saw Max pouring himself a drink. "Well if it isn't little miss Layla Thorn, what can I do for you?"

"Well you know that I'm getting married soon I was wondering if I could reserve your VIP section for my Bachelorette party."

"And I suppose Oliver would be here?"

"Please it's my last night as a free agent, why would I have my fiancé in the same club as I am?"

"I can see what I can do I do have a long waiting list?"

"Come on were friends I'm sure you can do something"

"What are you willing to do for me?"

"So it's going to be like that," she sighs. "Fine then I'm pulling out"

"What?"

"Good ahead and explain to you parent how you in depth and I'll just collect my billion and you can deal with the Russian mob. Don't you know what they do to people who can't pay there depth. I'll give you a name. James Holder"

"No need to be rash I was just messing with you. You know you were more fun before the accident."

"No I'm just smarter," she said. "I'll see you this weekend." Layla walks down the stairs to the bar to see Thea with Laurel, Oliver and Tommy. "What you guys doing here?"

"I thought you were grounded," he said.

"I am. And thank you... thank you for that, by the way," Thea said.

"Thea where Jez"

"She saw some nerd and took off with him," Thea said. "Your friend doesn't really have good taste in guys."

"You brought Thea here?"

"Yeah just finish talking to Max and this place is all set for my bachelorette party."

"She grounded"

"well I didn't know that?" she said. "How about this. Thea can be on babysitting duty for the rest of the week everyday after school. When your not dealing with my bridzilla moments"

"That's not fair."

"Nether is you going back on your promise," she said. "I'll talk to Moira in the morning about changing your punishment."

"You're done for the night."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Tell mom? Have Layla stick me with Robby for a month?"

"Oliver it's done" but he didn't listen to her.

"Thea! You are hanging with the wrong people."

"You're one to talk. How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?"

"Oh, Thea, maybe you should..."

"Tommy... I think your BFF has a right to know."

"Thea, let's go."

"Well, I guess Tommy never told you that he was screwing both of your girls while you were gone. It's probably why the company don't think that Robby yours."

"Thea…" Tommy was looking between Layla and Oliver while Thea was looking at Tommy and Oliver was staring in shock at Layla.

"Look, man, I..."

"Tommy... It's ok," he said to Thea. "You and me, we're done for the night."

"Oliver…"

"Nothing now Layla," he said. "Let's go Thea."

"Take your hands off of me. You're not my father. And you're barely my brother."

"Well... look at this," Oliver turns around. "Oliver Queen."

"Max Fuller. How you been?"

"Happy you drowned," he looks towards Layla mine if I borrow your fiancé. Me and my friends just want to have a chat with him."

"Sure"

"Layla," she look at Tommy.

"He does want to talk to me maybe he'll talk to you. Just remember his face needs to be pretty," Layla walk away from them following Thea out. They took Oliver to the back.

"Hey, Max..." Max ends up punching him.

"Get him up!"

"Hey, let him go, let him go!" Tommy comes moving in front of Oliver. "Hey, I said let him go!"

"Told you he was going to be pissed," Oliver whispers.

"Back off, Merlyn. This isn't your problem," Max said.

"You want to get to him? You've got to go through me," Tommy said. "Wow, they are probably going to get through me." Tommy throws the first punch then they all started to fight losing until Laurel beats up Max.

"So is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?"

"You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!"

"Your club sucks anyway."

"You guys ok?"

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Oliver asks.

"Cop dad, remember? He made me take self defense classes."

"Laurel. Thea said..."

"Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing. And I don't need your forgiveness. Tommy might have to beg for mine though," Laurel then left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Layla**

* * *

"Thea! Thea!" she grabs Thea arm. "Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm sorry"

"Thea you sore that you wouldn't tell anyone," she said. "You Promise! And then you get drunk!"

"I know it's just Oliver…"

"Is Oliver shoving those drink down your throat, no."

"He ruining everything"

"Why because he survive and island and came back home. Have you seen all of his scars."

"Yes"

"Then maybe you realize that he now know that he took for granted of what he had," she said. "Maybe he doesn't want you to end up like him."

"I'm not like him"

"Are you sure?" she ask. "Getting arrested. Coming home drunk that sounds a lot like what Oliver done at you age. Why do you think I have you with Robby all the time? As I use him as a punishment for you? It's because he see you as a role model a big sister. And you turn back into that sweet little girl that I know is in there."

"He just drives me crazy"

"Don't worry it will just take some time getting use to this Oliver," she smiles. "Now let's get you home."

"You'll talk to mom?"

"Yeah"

* * *

 **Back With Oliver**

* * *

They just enter a burger joint and Dig was talking to a waitress.

"Look, man... about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way."

"To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead. What, there's no greeting card for that?" They both started to laugh. Then it got silent. "And Layla we're you ever going to tell me." Tommy let out an breath before answering.

"No," he said. "We both thought it was best to never even mention it. This was even before for you came back. Look... it was wrong. And I'm sorry..."

"Tommy. You could have told me, the both of you could. I know, I was dead," he said. "But to find out about you and Layla the way I did…"

"Your fiancé is kind of scary, I mean really scary. Didn't you see how Max pause before asking her permission before taking you to the back."

"I'm just shock, I know I was dead…"

"No, man, you were with Layla more than Laurel. And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with them violated that friendship in about 50 different ways."

"Thank you. But it's ok."

"You are being really chill about this. I..." Oliver cell phone rings.

"Hello? Хорошо, подожди один момент. (Ok, wait a moment.) It's a Russian model calling me. Can we... can I have a minute, please?"

"I can see now why you were able to be so chill. Enjoy."

"So I checked out?"

* * *

 **The next day at the auction.**

* * *

"Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?"

"Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight."

"Two?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded at Thea. Who was follow by Layla and Robby.

"Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me."

"Well, I hope these lady are you good luck charm."

"Layla, there no need.." Moria started.

"Nothing like a friendly competition plus it a win to the both of us if ether one of us wins."

"I couldn't have say any better my self," Layla said. "Thea don't forget about Robby."

"Okay, come on buddy your sitting next to me," she grabs her hand and Robby smiles. "Okay Thea"

"Are you sure that this is a punishment?" Moria said.

"No, but right now at least for Robby she the Thea that we know is there."

"Mr. Steele, Miss Thorn, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

"Thank you, Gina."

"Mm-hmm."

"Shall we?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the court house**

* * *

"Oh, what a shock. It is Friday night. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"You mean how I saved your asses? You're welcome."

"Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again," he said. "And secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing."

"I don't care to talk about that."

"I spoke to Oliver. He was surprisingly cool, a little surprised about Layla but cool."

"That's because he knew, about us," she said. "Did you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy, he didn't even blink. Trust me, he knew."

"Then why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know. He only flinch when he heard about Layla. It surprise me too I didn't know that you two where anything but friends."

"We are"

"So Thea is lying now"

"No after Oliver's funeral I want to check on Layla. She was a mess. One thing led to another and we just became friends with benefits but it didn't last long and we decide to never go back down that road."

"This whole time with me?"

"I was never with her. Laurel, you said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"By dating me."

"By being better," he said. "By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with."

"Well... that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting."

"Good. Now how about we start, ahem, by getting you the heck out of here. Come on, it is Friday night," Laurel sighs. "Come on."

"Fine," she said.

"Good."

* * *

 **BACK AT THE AUCTION**

* * *

"Oliver. So pleased you were able to attend."

"Oliver are you feeling better I thought you were sick."

"Hmm. I'm fine."

"Don't push yourself"

"Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband."

"Well, if Moira or Layla shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister or Robby for that matter." Oliver looks over his shoulder and saw that Robby, Thea and Moira were all standing together. He walks towards them.

"Well he sure is jumping tonight."

"Must still be sick"

Then all of a sudden Lance push both Layla and Walter down and all then all shots were going off.

"Come on we have to get you out of here," he said.

"Im not leaving my son!"

"What good would it be first you died and he's without you. We need to get the both of you out right now."

They get outside and she sees Thea and Moira with Robby.

"Robby!"

"Mom!"

"Robby are you okay," he shook his head.

"I'm going back in"

"Detective," Lance turn around. "I need to know, did you see it on me? Did you?"

"Yes," he hurry back inside.

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY.** 😘😊😉😆


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day, after Oliver found out that he has a new body guard went to Layla's house. When she open the door she sigh.

"Glad you made it home or is that the Queen manor?"

"My mother said that Robby was throwing a fit because I wasn't back when everyone else did," he said. "Is he here?"

"No, but he gets out of school in a couple of hours so your welcome to go back to the manor. And come back then."

"No it might be best if we talk," he said. "Can I come in?" Layla move aside and let him in the house. "Thank you," Layla close the door.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You and Tommy"

"Right that what do you want to know?"

"He's my best friend"

"Well he's mine too!"

"How did it happen?" Layla sat on the couch next to him.

"Like Tommy said, "Your funeral blew and they were all so sad and huggy," it was just worst because my hormones were all jack up because I was pregnant."

"You said you didn't go"

"I didn't I lock my self at the Thorn Manor. They wouldn't let me back in the company because they didn't want to stress working late hours. So I lock myself in my room. For about two week before Tommy show up. And drag me out to see a movie of all things. You should have seen the tabloid, _"Layla Thorn hit rock bottom after fiancé death."_ He did that every day. Come to my house and drag me out to the movies, the park anywhere and everywhere, then finally he took me to your grave. I told him that I couldn't live without you that I couldn't have the baby without you by my side. I was so close to giving up Robby. But then he remind me that I was holding the greatest gift that you could have ever give me. A little piece of yourself that I will always get to keep. After that I wanted to give Robby something that I never had, a home. Me and Tommy move into this same three bedroom apartment. At first it was just supposed to be for me and Tommy was there for support but then I made this horrible pasta but he ate every late bite. I kiss him. I was just so happy, he didn't complain, he just sat there and smile and said it was the best thing he ever tasted. So I kiss him. Then he comfort me. And we sort of went into this friends with benefits relationship. But then the media started to think that I was pregnant with Tommy kid so we stop going out as much. And we didn't slept with each other after that and he moved back in with his dad."

"How did Thea find out?"

"She ran away from the manor and came to my place and saw us well making out," she said.

"You could have told me this?"

"Why?" she said. "So you can be angry at me or Tommy? No I was taking this to my grave whether you came back from the island or not." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Layla you slept with my best friend"

"You don't throw this back on me," she said. "I end with my affair before Robby was born. You broke your promise. The one person who was my friend I ask you to not sleep with you took her on the boat with you. So I think you can call us even."

"You slept with Tommy to get back at me"

"No… I slept with him because it was me moving on, I was accepting that you were never coming back, and I wasn't going to be the girl who never did anything. I took action and I changed my self not only for me but for Robby as well."

"Layla I'm not mad"

"I'm not apologizing for it"

"I'm not asking you to I'm just sorry that I couldn't get back to you sooner. I wish that I could have seen everything about Robby that everyone else did."

"Are you okay you sound sick? Is Oliver Queen jealous of a Tommy Merlyn?"

"Shut up we will never speak of this again," Oliver kiss her.

"Do you want me to make you some pasta?"

"Shut up," he walks back to the living room. "So when will Robby be home?"

"After school when Thea picks him up," she said picking up two knifes. "Speaking of Robby he told me about your day with him and what he saw."

"He has a very active imagination?"

"Really, because my son said you have a small bat cave, under your soon to be club," Oliver turns around just in time to see her throw the knifes at him and was able to dodge both of them at the same time. "So tell me Mr. Queen what did you learn on that island?"

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

Oliver went to the same burger joint that Diggle took him the other end day.

"Area is secure, sir."

"Thank you very much, Rob."

"Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly. I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know who you are," she said.

"No, you really don't," John said.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. So have you considered my offer?"

"Offer," John Scoffs at Oliver. "That's one hell of a way to put it."

"It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military."

"Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen," John said. "What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion?" Oliver pulls out a notebook.

"This was my father's," he said. "I found it when I buried him."

"I thought you said your father died when the boat went down."

"We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins," Oliver said. "I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours."

"Oliver, what are you talking about?"

"The police never caught your brother's shooter."

"Hey, you leave Andy out of this."

"The bullets were laced with curare. That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped."

"Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?"

"I'm-I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families," Oliver said.

"Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops... Then it's gonna be me."

"And, I hope, you."

"What does you fiancé think of this little crusade of your?"

* * *

 **Early that Day**

* * *

"I have no idea what you are talking about about?" another knife was thrown at him which he successful dodge it.

"You see that was the wrong answer a normal person, well as semi normal person, would ask if I was crazy."

"Layla," she held another knife up.

"Don't test me Oliver I'm not stupid," she said. "I had to deal with Max and his debt with the Russian mob to know a captain symbol. I thought I was something you fix up one the island but then you spoke Russian at diner. And never in your life did you ever take a class. You barely pass Spanish so you tell me what going on right now or I won't miss."

Oliver shows her his father notebook.

"This was my father. In here are a list of names of people who have wrong this city," he said.

"Is my name in there?"

"No," Layla put down the knife and went took the other knife out of the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you relax," she said.

"Your taking this surprisingly well," he said.

"Well it's not my first time hearing something crazy but at least this is believable," she said putting the knifes in the sink.

"You believe me?"

"You didn't lie I would have know if you did," she said. "So who was it that put a target on me?"

"Floyd Lawton"

"Deadshot"

"How do you know that?"

"Please when Fuller came to me and said that the Russian mob came and said that they order a hit on him if he didn't pay his gambling debt," she said. "I did him a favor since you did his fiance. And gave him a little extra to start Poison. So I suppose that you took care of Floyd last night."

"Yes"

"At least that some good news," she said.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"My fiance is surprisingly okay about it," Oliver said as he got up. "I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob." John notices Rob standing waiting for Oliver coming back.

"Oh, that boy's long gone, man," he said.

* * *

 **The Next Day With Laurel**

* * *

"You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent," Joanna said.

"Someone does."

"So you said, but you didn't say who."

"The guardian angel."

"The guy in the hood? Look, you're… you're kidding," Joanna asks.

"He tracked me down and asked me to look into the Declan case."

"But you've met him?"

"But he goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in. He breaks the law and God knows what else."

"How are you not afraid that he is gonna do God knows what to you?"

"He won't. I don't know. I can feel it," Laurel said.

"Well it looks like you have a visitor," Laurel turns around to see Layla looking around until her eyes land on.

"Laurel, thank God you're here," she said.

"Layla, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I should have called but I'm kind of freak out. Is there some place we can talk?"

"Sure," they go into the back room and had a seat.

"You might think that I'm crazy after saying this, but that guy in the hood showed up at my house."

"What happen?"

"Nothing that's the we ride part he just sad that I need to protect my employees better, and to do that I must stay by your side during this case."

* * *

 **That Night**

* * *

"Is there a reason we can't do this face to face? You've met with Peter Declan."

"You were right. He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered."

"Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify."

"He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him."

"He could be lying."

"Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him."

"He hasn't been questioned by me."

"I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody."

"I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need."

"If what you're doing isn't wrong... Then why are you hiding your face with a hood?"

"To protect the ones I care about."

"That sounds lonely."

"It can be. But not today."

"One more thing why did you stick Layla Thorn on me?" He pause for a moment. "I know that Peter Declan us to work for her company, but at the time she did what anyone else would do. She supported Declan and assist the police to the best of her ability."

"It's for your own protection to have a witness," he said before he took off.

* * *

 **Later that Same night**

* * *

Layla was cleaning up for the night. Robby was already put to bed. Then she f

elt someone behind her.

"Welcome home, how was night out?"

"Why did you go to Laurel?"

"Because I know Brodeur he's is going to go after she brings any evidence she brings to the judge then he'll do everything he can to keep the truth coming into the light," she said. "And if she has me a person who is greatly appreciated in Starling City them the case can go by much smoothly." Layla walks away and picks up two small little bags in the living room. "Which one do you think the guest will like the best as a party favor? The bag of kisses or his and her cookies?"

"I thought the favors were mini champagne bottle?"

"Those are for the adults," she said and look at it. "I'll just mix the two."

"How can you think about the wedding at a time like this?"

"The same way I can running a company and take care of Robby, it's call multitasking," she said. "Have you talk to Tommy about his best man speak for the reception."

"No I've been busy with the Brodeur case."

"Fine you deal with Brodeur and I'll talk to Tommy tomorrow then I'll met up with Laurel…"

"No I don't want you anywhere near this," they both stared at each other then Layla sighs.

"Fine, you win I'll put my best body guards on Laurel," she gave him a kiss. "Oh and Rob came over here looking for you. What happen to John?"

"Just a small misunderstanding," he said.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Layla was waiting for Tommy at a restaurant. She was sitting down looking over some paper who when the chair in front of her was move. She look up and saw Tommy.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's okay I was just going over some work"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, about you best man speech," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I don't really have time for this," he said. "I thought this was something important, you know something like us."

"Tommy, there is not us," she said. "We having been an us for a while."

"Come on just because I slept with Laurel. It didn't mean anything," he said.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Layla walks into a three bedroom apartment pushing three year old Robby in his stroller. Just as she got the whole thing inside, she see both Tommy and Laurel on the couch. Laurel was on top of Tommy, she was only in her underwear slowly taking off Tommy top. Layla slams the door, and the both of them jump._

" _Layla your home!?"_

" _Oh God!?" Laurel quickly started to put her clothes on._

" _I was wondering when you two where going to get together," she said. "Don't mind me I'm just going to put Robby down for a N.A.P"_

" _Its okay, I'm leaving," a fully dress Laurel rushes pass her and closes the door._

" _Layla?"_

" _I need to put Robby down," she picks up Robby and took him to one of the rooms in the back. She laid him down in his race car bed without waking him up. When she left the room Tommy was waiting for her in the hallway._

" _Can we talk?"_

" _I don't want to talk to you right now," she goes into the room across the hall._

" _Your piss off I get it," he said._

" _No," she said. "I'm way beyond piss. I'm tired of us being a secret… I'm tired of being your little secret."_

" _This is what you wanted this is what we both wanted," he said. "How is this any different than you being with Oliver."_

" _Do not bring him in this?" she said. "Just don't"_

" _Why can he run away and slept with everything that walks and you see me pretend to have a relationship with Laurel and your piss."_

" _Because I expected that of him," she yelled. "I just thought that it would be different with you."_

" _Then I'll break up with Laurel and we can officially go out, like a normal couple."_

" _I can't," Tommy held her face in his hands._

" _Layla don't say that," he said. "We can make this work"_

" _Did you sleep with her?" Tommy didn't say anything. "I cant move on if you remind me so much of him Tommy I can't be with you." The next moment, Tommy pulls her in for a deep kiss. Layla couldn't help but react. Then there was a gasp. They look over to see Thea._

" _Thea…"_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

* * *

"Its in the past Tommy lets leave it there," she said. "So what did you tell Ollie and Laurel?"

"That it ended before Robby was born," he said. "You?"

"The same but Thea caught us and that was the end of it," she said. "Make sure you have your best man speak ready. I already talk to Jez and her is ready."

"I really don't think that she should be your maid of honor," he said.

"Too bad," she said. "Just get use to the idea that you have to dance with her. IS everything ready for your bachelor party?"

"Yeah"

"Good," she picks up her paper work and started to leave. "Make sure he attends." She leaves the building then gets a call on her cell. "Hello… Sorry about that I would be with you right now but Ollie found out about what happen and he's being pretty protective about me getting in the middle… It's just the only thing I could think of so I wouldn't have to see the guy in the hood again… Maybe for you but I just don't see it, anyways my bachelorette party is in a few days your welcome to join… well your dating Tommy and my guest you'll be his plus one, so the invitation is open so let me know we are going to meet at the Queen manor. Well go hopping until the main event at Poison… Yeah okay well I'm have an appointment to get to so, I'll see you then… okay bye." Layla arrive in the Glades standing in front of a building. It didn't have any name but there was a light on the inside. Layla remembers the dirt time that she was here.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago A Few Months After The Accident**

* * *

 _Thea pulled Layla out of the car and towards the very unattractive building. She stood outside looking at the door._

" _Layla come on," Thea said. "My friends been talking about her and if she happens to be the real deal then maybe you can accept it." Thea went and drags Layla hand into the building. The inside was just as strange as the out. The room was very simple filled with books on both sides of the wall. A desk full of paper at one end of the room. Little trinkets scatter about the only thing that resemble it being a psychic reading was a table at the far end of the that was surrounded by four chairs. Thea buzz a bell by the door._

" _Yes," the voice said._

" _My name is Thea I have an appointment," she said. Moment later a woman with long wide sleeve off the shoulder red dress, wrap in a black shawl. Her black hair flow down her back as her green eyes stood out._

" _Sorry for keeping you waiting my name is Jezabella Rouge. Please have a seat," Jezabella said as she sat down at the head of the table. Soon Thea and Layla join her so what bring you here to this side of the Glades." Thea looks at Layla. "Come on its not a lot that I get the rich and famous in my shop. Never thought that I would think that a Queen let alone two. So are you here about Oliver Queen."_

" _Yeah," Thea said. "I was hoping if you are able to talk to Oliver for us then maybe we… Layla can find some closure."_

" _Sorry I can't help You? If you want to talk to your father I can help you with that, but your brother, well I can't help you"_

" _What you mean you can't help?"_

" _I had a visitor, a miss Emily Williams. Do you know her?"_

" _Not one of Oliver's moment," Layla said. "He slept with you and she became a stalker."_

" _Good to know now she come over wanted to speak with Oliver but your father came through saying that Oliver isn't dead just lost before disconnecting the connection."_

" _Oliver…"_

" _This was a waste time," Thea said. "I should have known better"_

" _There is a dark cloud, hanging are you? I feel like you are close to your mother. I feel like the word princess is very important to you…" Layla was shock. But all Jezabella did was smile. "Would you like me to tell your fortune?"_

" _Yes," Jezabella took out a deck of cards. "Okay Mrs. Queen shuffle the cards."_

* * *

 **NOW**

* * *

"So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come end and have some eat with me before the food gets cold" Jezabella said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm coming"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Layla just came over on the Queen manor, as soon as Robby got inside he started to run. Layla just sigh and walks to the living room where she saw Oliver and John talking.

"Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick," John said. "But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me."

"Yeah"

"But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you."

"Diggle, I'm not looking for anybody to save me."

"Maybe not, but you need someone just the same," John said. "You are fighting a war, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming."

"I knew that I like him," Layla said. "Maybe you can be a groomsman in the wedding,"

"Layla," she look at Oliver and smiles

"Good to see that your back the other guy seems a little slow," she said.

"Ms. Thorn.."

"Layla"

"Layla are you sure you are okay with this?" she walks over to Oliver and held his hand. "I believe in Oliver and his choice and I'll help him any way I can." All of a sudden they could hear sirens and doors being open.

"Oliver Queen."

"What is this? You can't just barge in here."

"Yeah? Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different." Oliver walks into the foyer.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?!"

"Oliver Queen, you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault..."

"What is going on?"

"Dad!" Robby was about to go over to him.

"Walter, stop them!"

"Robby," Layla barely got a hold of Robby.

"Robby stay with your mother

"Trespassing, acting as a vigilante..."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"And murder. You have the right to remain silent."

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY** 😀😁😃😆😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 6**

 _My name is Oliver Queen. For 5 years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal... survive. Oliver Queen is alive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish... To bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become... Something else._

 _The police think they know who I am. They think I'm the vigilante. The man in the hood terrorizing the city's criminals. They also think they have me trapped. That I have no way out. They're only half right._

"This is a mistake."

"I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before?," Detective Lance said. "That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times."

"Like I said, this is a mistake."

"Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance."

"I am not who you think I am."

"Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts."

"Detective... You hate me. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante."

"No. The security camera footage of you at the Unidac auction with a green hood does that pretty well."

"And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting. I saw a duffel that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw... a hood."

"And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash."

"Those were coincidences."

"No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence."

"His parents are here."

"Tell them to wait."

"I want to see my son," Moira said.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here!"

"Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever!"

"I have solid grounds, and I have evidence."

"Which you can present to Mr. Queen's attorney when he gets here. Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective."

"He's not going to need it," Layla said as she walks in the room follow by some lawyers and YJohn.

"What's going on here?"

"Oliver your going home," Layla said.

"What?" Oliver asks.

"He is a suspect in an on going investigation," Lance said.

"True but you don't have any evidence to hold him here since what you do have was obtain illegally," a Lawyer said. "Ms. Thorn is the owner ow Unidac Industries, and wasn't made aware or was presented a warrant for any evidence that you have obtain. Any evidence you have obtain has been dismiss. The trial will proceed as schedule, and my client will subject himself to voluntary house arrest."

"No…"

"Any new evidence will go through Mr. Queen attorney."

"I already arrange a private hearing with a Judge of the people choosing and it was in our favor. Bail has been paid now if you don't mind a police officer is waiting at the manor and to put a… what is it call Mr. Diggle."

"An electronic tracking device."

"That's it now," she said. "We should be on our way. I do hope that you obtain some evidence against Oliver or this could turn around to a hate crime even if it is coming from someone emotional disturbed, and you wouldn't want that on your record now do we."

"Of course not," he said.

"Well then we should go," everyone left the room leaving Detective Lance in the room on his by himself.

When they arrive at the manor. The cop put on the ankle bracelet.

"Mom. It's not that bad. Ok."

"This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you're golden. Any questions?" Y

"Yes. I'm having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool."

"Pool, that's fine. Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you."

"Thank you, officer. Of course."

"A "sizable get together"?"

"I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it. And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, burning man meets "Shawshank Redemption". The invite says, "come before Oliver Queen gets off.""

"This sounds more like "come before Oliver Queen is off the market" to me"

"Layla"

"Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances."

"Tommy, Layla, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place. I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this."

"Well, that makes one of us," Moira said. "At least you have Layla to thank for getting you out so quickly before the media got a picture of this."

"You and me both I don't really want Robby to deal with everything that is going on right now. He shouldn't have to see you in handcuffs."

"Why do I feel like there an and in this sentence?"

"Well having you in one place wont kill you, and I bet you forgot what that we were suppose to have our wedding rehearsal in tomorrow. And now I have to make calls to tell everyone that it has been cancel and we want to just jump to the wedding. There are a few things that I want to go over with you," Layla said. "Sorry Tommy Oliver going to be busy until the party tonight. Oh and Mr. Diggle can you come up to Oliver room as well I wanted to talk to you about security."

"Of course," John said. Then Layla, Oliver and John walk up to his room.

"Shut the door."

"I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you."

"Except they didn't."

"Oliver, they got you on video."

"I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan."

"So you wanted to get arrested?"

"I could have used that information before I went and used my contacts to get you out."

"How did you get me out by the way?"

"A lot has change in the past five years, Oliver."

"Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection."

"So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?"

"There's more to it."

"Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out downstairs. Oliver, your mother, your sister, your son and Layla just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care. The mission comes first."

"Who is he?"

"Leo Mueller," Oliver said. "German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred m249 squad automatic weapons."

"Ok..."

"Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns."

"Oliver, don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?"

"I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone."

"But you're under house arrest, Oliver, which means you can't just go after this guy."

"Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening."

"Ok. And how am I supposed to track him? Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes... we do love our toys." John left leaving both Layla and Oliver in the room. "I didn't need your help with this.

"Of course you don't Oliver but I'm going to give it to you whether you want it or not," she said.

"You never answer my question, how did you get me release so quickly?"

"In this city… maybe every city money is power," she said. "I can said statistically that I'm and the riches in Starling City. Second if Bruce ever want to visit. And it also help that I have become a great influence to this city. After I took over Thorn Consolidated I decided to change it for the better. To help the city instead of helping ourselves."

"Layla…"

"Anyways they'll probably want to meet with you to see if you'll let anyething slip and then tried to offer up a deal. Were not going to accept any summons from the SCPD if they want to speak to you then they go ahead and do it from here. After your party tonight, I'll have the decorator come and fix up the back yard for the wedding. Hopefully you have everything done by then."

* * *

With that Layla left Oliver's room and left the house soon, she was back in the office waiting for her next meeting. Then someone walks in.

"Claire my next meeting isn't for another hour."

"Sorry ma'am I tried to stop him but…"

"Layla," she looks up to see Malcolm Merlin standing in her office.

"Mr. Merlin what can I do for you?" Layla wave Claire out of the office.

"I was wondering if I can talk busy with you?"

"Sorry but I thought I made myself and my company very clear that I don't want to do business with you," she said. "I mean if you were one hundred percent leaving the company and selling it to me then we can talk."

"Yes, your idea of making the city better under the Thorn name," he said. "Ideas of a foolish child."

"This child is the most powerful women in Starling City and doesn't have time for your unintelligent conversation," she said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to work." Malcolm turn to leave the room. "Wait Malcolm," she goes and hands him a piece of paper. When he grabs it was a check for a few hundred dollars.

"What's this?"

"A check for all the little listening devices that you have put in my office over time," she said. "I wouldn't want to waste all your money," Malcolm rips the check and walks out of the room proceeding to leave her office. She continues to work the rest of the day as normal. At the end of the day when she gets back home, she paid the babysitting and Robby was already in bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Everything was settle with Oliver and Layla and Robby were at the queen manor at the decorators were in the back yard. Getting rid of all the evidence of Oliver party last night. By the time they were done it was already noon and the caterers have arrived preparing all of the food. It was then that Thea pulled her inside the house, into her room to get ready for the big night.

Layla chose to have a night wedding under the stars. With the reception taking place back in the manors ballroom. king place back inthe stars. decorators were in the back yard Thea and Jezabella was getting ready and helping Layla put on her wedding dress soon it became time for the ceremony to start.

Slowly music started to play in the background. Then in a spotlight Christina Perri starts to sing.

 _ **Heart beats fast**_

 _ **Colors and promises**_

Robby and a friend of his(a girl) walk down the aisle as the ring barrier and the flower girl.

 _ **How to be brave?**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

Thea walks down the aisle next

 _ **But watching you stand alone,**_

 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

 _ **One step closer**_

Jezabella walks down the aisle next.

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

After everyone was down the aisle. Layla steps out of the door was wearing her long black hair in a up-do a small tiara sitting on top. The dress that she was wearing was a sheer sweetheart crystal lace-up long sleeve wedding dress. Everyone stands just to get a chance to see her, many cameras are going off just to take a picture of her.

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty in all she is**_

 _ **I will be brave**_

 _ **I will not let anything take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

 _ **Every breath**_

 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer**_

Slowly standing next to her mother she walks down the aisle to Oliver.

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As she take each step closer Oliver is finally able to fully see her and gasp. Covering his mouth

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

When they reach him Oliver couldn't do anything but stare.

"Oliver…"

"Your beautiful," Layla smile to him. "I don't know if I deserve you"

"Oliver"

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined," the Minister said. "Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?"

"I do," Layla mother said ad she places Layla's right hand into Oliver's left and goes to take her seat.

"Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female, and said, for this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. God loves us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Oliver and Layla come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship." Layla gives she bouquet to Jezabella. "Please join hands. I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows."

"I, Oliver Queen take you, Layla Thorn for my wedded wife. To love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"I, Layla Thorn take you, Oliver Queen for my wedded husband. To love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"Now for the rings," Robby went up to the minister and holds out the rings that were resting on a pillow. "Thank you. May the Lord Bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of Love, Devotion and ever lasting peace. As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you say your vow."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this I wed thee," they both said as the put the ring on each other.

"For as much as Oliver and Layla have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Oliver and Layla are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. You may seal you vows with a kiss." With that Layla and Oliver share a deep kiss then guest started to clap. Then a they pull apart and smile at each other. "Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Queen"

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HOPE THAT YOUR ENJOY THE STORY ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**D** **isclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 7**

Layla and Diggle were going back and forth between sparring keeping up the pace while Oliver watches.

"Anchor the rear hand, Diggle. Come on."

"This is kind of fun," Layla said as she and Diggle go again. Then she got a hit on him.

"Uhh! Uhh!"

"Variable acceleration. Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game," Oliver said while Diggle groans in pain.

"Are you okay John?"

"I'm fine," he said. "And Where did you learn this from?"

"His name's Yao Fei."

"He give you those scars?"

"One of them."

"And the others?" Oliver didn't say anything just went back to the table. "You know, one of these days you're gonna be straight with me about what really happened on that island."

"Absolutely," he said. "But not today."

"You got some pretty sweet moves, Layla, did Oliver teach you," he asks.

"Yep, I had to keep myself busy some way," she said. "I've been stuck down her for the past week when we could have been in Hawaii."

"I told you that you can go by yourself," Oliver said.

"What's the point in a honeymoon if were not together," she said. "Plus, its only for one more day then we can return back to the world of the living."

"Well, tonight I'm gonna use these skills on him," Oliver said. "Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter."

"He is a greedy bastard," she said. "I try buying him out a couple of times to at least save his image. Mostly to stop the way he treats people in the Glades."

"I heard about that it was all over the news for at least a month," John said. "But winter is at least a month away. Look at this," John pulls up a file. "These guys started at Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it. If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it."

"Overwhelmed? Underfunded?"

"Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit 2 or 3 banks per city, which means right now they're planning their next job."

"I think you have the wrong impression about what it is I do."

"You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow," John said.

"I don't fight street crime. That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. I'm trying to cure the disease."

"CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it," John said. "Listen, Oliver, I'm just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind."

"No, you don't get it. My father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this list honors that sacrifice."

"There's more than one way to save this city."

"Not for me. Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do, stop all of it?"

"It sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero."

"I'm not a hero," Oliver said.

"Oliver, it might not hurt to help."

"Layla…"

"I know getting rid of the names on the list is important and if those names are the disease and the crime is the symptom then why not stop the symptoms along the way," Layla phone started to ring. "Hello…. Hey, sweetie are you being a good boy for grandma… yep, don't worry mommy and daddy will be home soon, okay yeah okay goodnight…. Hey Thea… don't worry me and Oliver are having fun…. Yeah, tomorrow we should be home okay…. I don't envy you… okay night"

"What was that?"

"Robby wanted to say goodnight and Thea mad that she has to have dinner with the Bowens."

* * *

The next day, Layla and Oliver wait at the airport. They seem close to one another then a limo pulled up and they got inside. It took them all the way to the Queen's manor.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by Robby, he immediately ran to them and hug the both.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hey buddy," Oliver said. "You miss us?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Maybe next time, we can take a trip together"

"Cool!"

"How about we go get your stuff. Then we'll stop by some place to grab a bit to eat."

"Your more than welcome to stay for dinner," Moira offer.

"I would love to but right now I would enjoy taking a nap on my bed."

"Of course," when they left they stop by a Belly Burger, then headed straight to the house. Robby was watching TV on the floor. While he and Layla were on the couch with her head on his lap. Suddenly, Oliver phone started to vibrate.

"Yeah"

"You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father's list?" John asks. "He tried to kill himself. Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How fast can you make it to Starling General?"

"On my way," Oliver mover her head.

"Where are you going?"

"Out Dig said that someone going to help with the list of stuff for the opening of the club," he said.

"Alright," she said. "Be safe don't stay out too late." When Oliver left her phone started to ring. "Hello? Hey, yeah, we just made it back… it was nice… but thank god I didn't get a tan… your welcome to come over I'm sure that Robby misses you… Oliver out for the moment…" the door bell rings. As she walks over to the door she opens it to find Jezabella standing at the door with a bottle of wine. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Had a feeling that you can use some right now?"

"You broke out the Chateau Laffite," she said.

"I had a feeling that you were going to need it"

"I bought that for your birthday," she said.

"And what a better way to open it while in the company of others," Jezabella said. Walking inside the house heading for the kitchen. "Where did you put your cork screw?"

Layla closes the door and went into the kitchen, where Jezabella was struggling to open the bottle.

"So, what is it this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You only break out the drinks I buy when something happens, so what is it?"

"It's nothing really… I just that today is the seventeenth and…"

"So, which movie did you want to watch, while we eat ice cream? King Kong or…" she said.

"Might have to let Robby pick the first movie," she said grabbing a tub of ice cream. By the time that Oliver came home, he saw that all three of them were asleep in the living room. The movie planet of the apes was still playing on tv. Turning the tv off he went and took Robby upstairs into his room. Then came down stairs and carry Jezabella into the guestroom before making a move to grab Layla. Just as he steps into the room Layla woke up.

"Isn't it a little to late to try to carry me pass the threshold"

"Well it couldn't hurt to at least try," he said.

"My hero," she said. She gave Oliver a kiss on the lips as he set her down on the bed. Keeping her hands on his face she kisses him deeply. He was holding on to her hands pulling away from her.

"We have a guest," he said.

"Don't worry I'll be quiet," she said pulling Oliver down with her on the bed. She lifts her hips rubbing against his lower region.

"Layla," he that's in a deep breath. She leans a bit forwards and bites on his left earlobe.

"Please Oliver I'll be very good," she kisses the side of his neck. A shiver goes down his spine. "Very good." The next thing that she knows is that Oliver has a grip on her hair and deep kissing her. Layla turns Oliver to the point that she is straddling his waist. She takes off her shirt exposing her black lace bra. Oliver sat up giving her access to his shirt, it was soon toss on the floor along with his belt. Then Oliver flip them both over. And ease Layla out of her shorts to find out that she was wearing a matching lace set. For a moment, he just sat there looking at her.

"Oliver?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Maybe you have to thank a couple of people but not right now," she said. Oliver lower her down to the bed.

* * *

The next morning, when Layla work up she was in bed all by herself. But she couldn't help but smell coffee coming from the kitchen. Throwing on some short and Oliver shirt she walks into the kitchen. Seeing him without a shirt on and only his pants pour her a cup of coffee before offering it to her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he kisses her on the forehead. Only to lift her up on the counter and move the coffee to the side and kiss her a little deeper.

"Eww, I don't need to see this first thing in the morning," Jezabella said.

"Jez, morning how was the bed?"

"Fine," she said. "Thank you for getting me there I guess I have you to thank for that."

"It was no problem"

"So are you two going to stay in your lovely dovely bubble all day," Layla was about to answer. "Never mind that know the answer. I'll just take Robby to school and text Thea to pick him up later. You two enjoy the time you have together." A few minutes and a pair of footsteps later both Jezabella and Robby were gone.

"Did I do something?"

"No," Layla said. "It's just the university of the "kidnapping" of Jez baby."

"Kidnapping? How long ago was this?"

"Not an actual baby more like a pet monkey that she called her baby. She found it when she was a kid and took care of it for years before animal protective services where called and took him away. She wasn't even told where he was taken."

"Do you want me to look into it?"

"No, I try offering help, but she believes that the stars will bring them back together again," she said shaking her head. "But are you working tonight?"

"I shouldn't be out so late, but I need to get going soon."

"I guess I could show my face around the office," she said she move from the counter and was headed towards the bedroom, when Oliver grabs her hand and pulls her to him. Giving her a deep kiss before letting her go.

"I'll try not to come back too late"

* * *

 **Later at Layla office**

* * *

She was going through some paper work when her cellphone started to ring. She looks at the screen to see that it was Tommy calling.

"Morning Tommy, how are you?"

"Good just wanted to check in on my best friend," he said.

"Oliver is not with me right now"

"I was talking about you"

"Now I know that you are buttering me up," she said. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Okay, so I was thinking that the Merlyn Global Group could expand in its local philanthropy and it could start by sponsoring a benefit for CNRI."

"Trying to get back into Laurels good graces."

"Well, maybe," he said. "I'm just trying to show Laurel that I can be the man that she deserves."

"Tommy Merlyn," she smiles at him. "Look at you all grown up"

"Ha-ha. I'm really serious about this."

"Okay so what do you need me to do?"

"I kind of need you help to get it approve by Laurel"

"What did you already tried, and she said no or are you afraid that she will say no"

"That she will say no," he said.

"Well, that the first thing that she is going to say," she looks through some of her paper work before signing it. "Laurel is a very stubborn but proud person. So, she not going to willing accept help from other especially from some one who wants to date her."

"So, what do I do?"

"Her friend Jo, the one that works with her. Chat her up use some on that Tommy charm on her and tell her about your idea. Jo can get her to agree. I mean the girl got her to go to the club."

"You and Jo friends"

"We bump into each other sometimes."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"And you and Oliver you guys are okay?"

"We're fine. Oliver looking forward to his club being a big thing you know," she said. Her assistant knock on her door. "Look I have to get to a meeting, but I'll see you soon and make sure I get an invination to the event okay"

"Alright see you later Layla." She hung up the phone and started to get up.

"So, what do we have for today?"

"You have a meeting with the head of research and development about the latest project then its lunch with the Star City Reporter. After that there are some documents that I left on you desk that must look over and sent out today. And you also have a few messages from your mother about coming over to visit. Her message said that "she wants to know it your sitting going with her to the yoga class tomorrow."

"Alright, lets get this day over with. And go ahead and tell my mother yes," she said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile a bit later with Oliver**

* * *

"The bank manager," Oliver said. "Ace punched, his ring left a mark. Larchmont High." He looks over to John. "High school. I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni."

"Still, that's a pretty long list," John said.

"It was," he said. "I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family- father, mother, younger brother."

"There are two other guys involved in this robbery."

"And a woman," Oliver shows the image of the hostages. "Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank. 9 men, 13 women. Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women."

"They put a ringer in."

"The mom."

"The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for a family."

* * *

 **Later at Queens Consolidated**

* * *

Oliver and John were in an office with Felicity sitting with her computer.

"I should add "personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen" to my job title," Felicity said only to see Oliver smiling at her. "Happy, I mean."

"His name is Derek Reston. We were close before I... went away. And I want to get back in touch."

"I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island."

"Nope. Not even a Myspace account."

"It was a very dark time."

"Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills. Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory?"

"Wait. What-what factory?"

"The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07."

"Derek Reston worked for my father?"

"You weren't really close friends, huh? It looks like Derek was the factory foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like you wife offer job opportunity to those who lost their job at the factory. But I guess by that time most of all the employees lost their homes. Including your friend."

Oliver steps away to make a phone call.

"Layla, I have a question, about Queen Steel Factory?"

"It close down a while back what about it?"

"Did you provide jobs for the employees?"

"Yeah, around the time the company was losing money more than making it. So, Robert had to close it down and move production somewhere else. When I heard about it I told my father to transfer them to some or our other facilities. It was my first big project dad let me have full control over. I think I still have the letter that I sent out to the employees in my computer at home," she said. "If you want a copy you'll have to get it your self. I have an interview I have to get to."

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," Oliver and John leave the office.

* * *

 **Back with Layla**

* * *

She got out of the car and walk into the restaurant.

"Hello Ms. Queen, your table is this way," the hostess walks her to her table where a woman was already waiting for her."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Layla said.

"It's no problem at all."

"Well how about we get started shall we?"

* * *

 **Later that night.**

* * *

Layla just put Robby to bed when she heard the front door open. She waited a few minutes before she heard her name.

"Shh I just put Robby to bed."

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it but what was all that about earlier."

"The robber that I been looking at happens to be an old employee at my father company."

"So, you going to help him?"

"I tried that already now I'm going to take them down."

"I see," she said. "Well on to a happier note look at what I just got." She holds an invitation to Laurel charity event."

Later at the charity event.

"Monitor the Restons with this," Oliver hands John an ear piece. "When you get a line on their plans, we move."

"And you're gonna do another abrupt exit?"

"That's what I'm here for," Layla said. They go inside, and music was playing. Layla see Moria and guides Oliver to her.

"Hi. Excuse me," he said.

"Well," she said turning around. "I'm surprised you two made it tonight, given your hectic schedule."

"Moria I'm sorry. I've been keeping Oliver away for so long that I forgot too notice that I was the only one that miss him. To make it up how about we have dinner soon and we can have everyone come. My mom, you RJ, Thea, Walter, Oliver, me even Tommy he's practically family. And that way you can steal Oliver for the night."

"That would be lovely," she said.

"Great then it's a date," Layla said. She saw John coming towards them. "Well we still have to say hello to a few more people. If you excuse us."

They started walking away.

"Nice save," Oliver said. "I was sure she was going to get made at me for blowing off our lunch."

"Well I have practice," she said. "But it looks like your about to go so be safe." Layla walks away before heading to Tommy.

"Tommy, you really out did your self."

"Layla, your guys advice really helps tonight."

"Guys, you ask more than one person?"

"Yeah, I ask Thea before I went to you," he said.

"Why would you do that? You're a bigger idiot than I thought?"

"Well I think I'm an idiot too," Tommy said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because she went off with Carter Bowen."

"Well look at that karma is a bitch," Layla said. Tommy gave her a look. "What? No, I'm not going to make you feel better because your stupid. Now I have to write a check for this charity event." Layla walk away and went over to the bar took out her bank book and started to fill it out when she was about to write a number Carter Bowen came up to her.

"Well if it isn't Miss Prom Queen herself."

"It's Ms. Queen now," she said and wrote two hundred and fifty thousand dollars on the check.

"Who would have thought that we would see each other here?"

"Don't have time for the small talk "Blow men" now tell me what you want," she said not even giving him a glance.

"I thought we agreed that we would never talk about that," he said.

"I don't have to talk about it I have a tape"

"How much do you want for it?"

"And here is what you truly came over for," she said.

"If anyone ever find out about it"

"Even I am not that stupid," she said. "But a deal is a deal you can't ask for what you gave away."

"Layla have a heart"

"I did and it's sitting in your mother chest," she said and took a sip of her drink. "How did your dance with Laurel go?"

"Nice but I don't think she is in to me."

"God you useless," she said.

"When you called earlier saying to romance Laurel I really thought you were joking," he said. "But isn't she and Tommy like a thing."

"No and hopefully it will stay that way. If they're together she will always be reminded of Oliver," she said.

"And how do you know that"

"Call out a women intuition," she gives the check to one of Laurel coworkers.

"And doesn't Tommy deserve to be happy. What if Laurel is it for him"

"Tommy deserve a whole lot more than her"

"What someone like you?" he asks. "I'm not idiot Layla the way that you guys look at each other."

"No… Tommy deserve so much more than me and Laurel he just hasn't found right person yet."

 **AN:** **Sorry for the late update don't kill me I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R.**

 **Chapter 8**

Oliver phone started to vibrate while he was driving his motorcycle.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hi," Thea said. "Mom said I'm supposed to remind you that you and Layla are having lunch with her."

"Was I supposed to have lunch with them today?"

"She said she left you like 5 messages, your wife even called. Just bite the bullet and have a Cobb salad with the woman."

"You know, Thea, sometimes it's difficult to remember which one of you is my mother," Oliver said jokingly. As he pulls up to Queen consolidated. He sees Layla and Moira walking towards him.

"Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal," a man ask.

"Hmm? If that's all it is, then I can save us both the time. It's rejected," Moira said.

"I see. May I ask why?"

"Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani? Now, if you'll excuse me, my daughter in law and I are having lunch with my son," suddenly they can hear tires squeal.

"Get down!" Oliver yells and Layla automatically pushes Moira down covering her with her own body. Oliver runs over to them.

"Mom? Layla? Are you okay?"

"I'm all right."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Oliver," Layla said. "Were fine, go." With that Oliver took off running. When the ambulance came it took both Moira and Layla away. It was when they got there, they were able to receive some CAT-Scans. By the time, Oliver made it to the hospital. Layla was resting in the bed while Moira and Thea sat in the chair next to her.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Layla said. "I'm fine."

"As I was telling your wife, mother and sister, the CAT-Scan showed a grade two concussion. She can go home so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after effects," the doctor said.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you," he said. "I thought you were fine."

"I gave you the okay," Layla said.

"What did you think you were doing anyway?"

Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you," Oliver said.

"Well, that was foolish," Moira said.

"Yeah," Oliver hug his mother then Layla before stepping outside Thea followed him out.

"So, did you get the license plate?"

"No. He got away," he said.

"Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero. You're obviously not very good at it," Thea said.

"That's cute."

"I wasn't trying to be. You left them on the street, alone and hurt. In the street. To get a license plate?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I love you. Mom loves you. I don't even know why Layla loves you. But it's getting hard when you won't be truthful with us," Thea goes in the room to join Moira and Layla.

Layla saw Oliver look in the room once more then walk down the hall.

"Is everything okay, Thea?"

"Everything is fine," she said.

"Good Moira, I hope you don't mind us staying with you tonight?" she asks. "I think that I would be good for everyone if we were under one roof after what happen. Just to play it on the safe side."

"Of course,"

"And maybe we could have that dinner together," Layla smile.

"Sure, I know that Robby misses you," she said.

When they got back to the Queen Manor, Moira watch Robby while Thea help Layla into Oliver's room. Thea was sitting on the foot of the bed sighing.

"Okay, out with it," Layla said. "You obviously have something that's on your mind that you want to say so what is it."

"It's just that you know that he's lying right," she said. "I mean that what person in their right mind believes that they can catch up to a motorcycle. He left you and mom right there on the street."

"I know," Layla said.

"Are you sure? Because right now it seems like everyone is giving him a free pass just because he came back."

"Oliver… He changed when he was one that island. I don't know if it was really for better or worse, but I'm stuck with him for it. So how about this, you call your friends and go to whatever club you want. I'll be fine I have a house full of people that can look after me. As long as you promise me two things."

"And what's that?"

"Be patient with Oliver, and don't get arrested. We Queens only need one person to have a record of drunk and disorderly," she said, and Thea started to laugh.

"Okay, I'll call them up now," the walk out of her room and started to get dress. When she went and found a dress that she was going to wear after looking at ten. Then she went to downstairs, but Oliver caught her before she leaves the house.

"Speedy. Where are you going?"

"Clubbing. Which is difficult to do when you're in a house and not in an actual club."

"I have to go out tonight. I thought you'd be watching Layla," he said.

"I spent the whole day with her. I thought you were taking the night shift."

"I'm sorry, but this thing, it's important."

"Layla said I should go out," she said. "Plus, mom and Robby here I don't think that anything would really happen," Thea left the house, at the same time Tommy came into the house.

"Hey, I heard about Layla. Is she all right?" Tommy asks.

"Well, she's resting upstairs. More shaken up than anything," Oliver said. "I got to run to this business thing, but I do appreciate you stopping by."

"It's no problem. Just so long as your she's all right."

"Yeah."

"Hey, one more thing. Mainly because I don't want you to find this out from someone else, that someone else especially being Laurel," Tommy said. "We're going to dinner. As in a date."

"That's... that's good. Laurel deserves someone special, and so do you."

"Thanks, man."

"I gotta run to this thing."

"All right."

"Absolutely."

"I'll catch you later."

"Oh, and, Tommy, if you hurt her, I'll snap your neck. I'm just kidding," Oliver left the manor and Tommy went upstairs to Layla's room. She was readying a book. Tommy knows on the door. She looks up.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happen I hope you don't mind me coming over to check on you," he said.

"No, that's fine I just a little surprise," she said. "You didn't have to worry I'm fine."

"That's good," he said.

"Out with it," she said. "I feel like you and Thea sometimes act the same. Your hiding something what is it?"

"I'm started to date Laurel," he said.

"That's nothing new"

"As in for real this time," he said. "I want it to work out between us. I just wanted to tell you first."

"Tommy we're friends. Yes, something happens in the past, but that's just it," she said. "It's in the past and if Laurel is the one that makes you happy then go for it."

"Thanks," Tommy walks to the door.

"Tommy," he looks back at her. "If she breaks your heart no one is going to find her body."

"Not funny, Layla," he said then walk out of the door.

"Not kidding," Layla got out of the bed and went and put one some workout clothes. She walks to Robby room where he was hanging out with Moira playing with all his toys.

"Moira," she said. "I'm going to go out for a run."

"The doctors said you should rest and who know the shooter was actual going after you or not"

"The police said that they weren't so it okay," she said. "I just need to go out for a jogged and if something happens, I'll take cab back. Just look after Robby."

"Fine," Layla left and went over to Oliver's motorcycle. She got on it and drove all the way to the Glades. She opens what will be Oliver's night club and went to park the bike inside. She went down stairs and as she reaches the bottom step she sees Dig at the computers.

"Layla aren't you supposed to be in bed," he asks.

"Yes, but this is way more relaxing to me," Layla started to hit on the punching bags. Suddenly, Dig notice something and called Oliver. A few minutes later, Oliver called him back.

"What happened?"

"Yeah, it's what's about to happen. Bertinelli's enforcer Nick Salvati…"

"Yeah. We drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand-up mobster."

"Yeah, well, he's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money."

"Diggle, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at my wife, not take on all of organized crime," Oliver said, and Layla starts to blush trying to hide what she just heard.

"Well, listen, Oliver, Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight, and if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor bastard who owns Russo's is gonna be next."

"Wait, wait. Russo's?"

"It's at the corner of Adams and…"

"I know where it is, Diggle. I'm here right now."

"What?"

"I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter," Oliver then just heard a crash in the back ground.

"Oliver, you're supposed to be going undercover, not speed dating."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, well, uh, I've seen her on the web. You made quite the sacrifice," there was another crash.

"Who's there with you?"

"Layla…" Oliver didn't say anything for a moment.

"Salvati's here."

Layla went and sat down at the mat before taking in a few deep breaths.

"Layla, I don't think that he's…"

"Don't John… the more you try to make up excuse for him the more I want to shoot an arrow into his pretty little face." Oliver soon came in.

"Layla, you're supposed to be at home," Oliver said.

"So, you can go out and date whoever you wanted," Layla said.

"I didn't have a choice," he said.

"Of course, you did," she said. "All you had to do was pretend you were going out with her for her father then go and say something came up. Do you even understand what you were doing if someone took a picture of the two of you, and Robby saw it?"

"It was just dinner"

"Do you like her? Are you falling for her?"

"No," he said. Layla took a step back.

"I've never thought that you would lie to me," she said before walking off and leaving.

The next day, at the Merlyn manor there were two guys fencing. Then Tommy comes up to them.

"Can I talk to you? Dad!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little occupied at the moment," Malcolm said as he took off his helmet.

"I just talked to the accountant. He said my accounts were frozen. He said my credit cards were all canceled."

"I pay Sandy a king's ransom each year in fees, Tommy. When it comes to money, if he says it's so, it's so."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"No. You are. Although I must say, your chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness has lost its humor. Hmm. You're wondering why now. The better question is, why not sooner?"

"It's... It's my trust fund."

"Which is comprised of my money. Oh, excuse me. Was comprised.

A bit later, at Layla house there was a knock on her door she answers it and saw Tommy.

"Hey, can I come in?" Layla step aside and Tommy walk into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

"My dad cut me off, my checking account, my savings, my brokerage account and my stock portfolio. He cut me off completely."

"What?"

"My car got repossessed. Oh, and I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month."

"No, you don't," she said. "I didn't think that I would ever have to give you this?"

"I'm not going to borrow money from you Layla," he said.

"Good because you're not going to," she went into her side table dresser and pulled out a check book and inside that check book was a debit card. "This is yours," she said.

"Layla, I'm not…"

"Just listen," she said. "When we were ten, I ask you and Oliver for twenty dollars, because I said my dad took my credit card and the both of you gave me a hundred."

"I barely remember that," he said.

"Well the way you and Oliver spend your money back then I thought that by the time that you two got older. You guys were going to spend through your trust. Truthfully, I thought that it was going to be Oliver. So, I made an account for the both of you with my mom's help." She handed him the card. "It's grown quite a bit," she said. "And you don't have to worry about it being close the only person that can do that beside myself is Robby and he doesn't know how to write cursive just yet." Tommy hugs her.

"Thank you, Layla"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R.**

 **Chapter 9**

Layla woke up in bed with no one next to her. The house was quiet. Robby was still at the Queen Manor. And she went home as soon as she left Oliver's hide out. She looks at her phone on her side table and saw that she had some unread text. None of them came from Oliver. She quickly answers them and got dress.

She went inside the limo that was waiting for her before the driver to a different Manor. As she was let out, she saw a woman walking out. With a few body guards behind her. She rang the doorbell. With it was open there was a shock looking Frank Bertinelli standing there.

"Ms. Queen this is a surprise," he said.

"Of course, it is," she said. "I was hoping to have some tea with you and your daughter."

"Of course, come in," Layla step in the house. "Helena why don't you go get us some tea."

"Yes, father," Helena left while Frank and Layla went into the sitting room.

"You have been quite a busy man Bertinelli," she said. "With the passing of your men and close friends."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that I'm sure the police are working on who is responsible of this," he said. "I heard about your accident are you alright."

"I've had worst," she said. "But to get to the point I heard you pimp out your daughter to my husband last night."

"Just to talk about business"

"Just business then I have an offer for you," she took out a stack of paper with her and set it on the table in front of him. "I'll help you out before you are lying in a pool of your own blood. It appears the person that seems to be after you, personally. I wasn't going to help but if this goes on it could possible hurt others. So, I like to buy you out."

"I…"

"I'm not done talking yet," Frank didn't say anything. "My offer is to buy everything that you own your house, your car, even your company. You will leave Starling City and I have a place set up for you in Japan to live the rest of your life at. Transfer all your money to an account that will grow over time. You do know how to speak Japanese right?"

"Yes"

"Good, upon arriving Japan your passport will be limited to the island around Japan. You won't be able to enter the U.S. if you do find you way back, you will forfeit this contract and owe me not only the money that I will be giving you but an interest fee as well."

"I just can't leave my daughter here," he said.

"Don't worry your daughter is apart of the deal," she said. "There a place in Russia that I have in mind for her all you have to do is sign. The same will be provide for her." Frank pick up the pen and started to sign the contract. When he got to the final page Helena came in the room.

"There it done," he said. Helena put the tea on the table. Layla look through the documents and smile.

"Take her," Layla said, and her two bodyguards grabs Helena knocking her out. And taking her outside. Layla took a sip of her tea while Helena tries to fight of the guards but on covers her face with chlorine and she passes out. Layla went and handed him an envelope. "Here are your tickets you have till 8pm to liquidity your account to the new account." She got up from her seat and went to the car. She looks at the other side of the limo and saw an unconscious Helena tied up and mouth cover with tape.

"Where to?"

"The airport"

* * *

Layla was in the office making some calls when Oliver rush in her office. She was on the phone when she saw him.

"Can you please hold for just a moment," she put the phone down. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went over to Frank Bertinelli's place and he was leaving," he said.

"Might be the best thing for him seeing how everyone around him was dying."

"Do you know what I also found out? That you are now running his company," he said. "So, what did you do?"

"I gave him a way out," she said. "And he took it"

"And Helena?"

"The way she was bent on revenge my guest is that she went after him," she said. "She wasn't there when I meet with him." Oliver didn't say anything. "What did you think that I did Oliver?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Its been crazy these past couple of days, how about the two of us just enjoy each other company," she said. "I can get us some reservation at the new restaurant, Table Salt, its opening tonight. Unless you think that your too busy."

"No that would be fine," he said.

"Then I'll see you tonight, but I do have to take this it's a company from Russia." Oliver leaves and she picks up the phone. _"Paket otpravlyayetsya vam, kogda my govorim. Poka vy derzhite svoyu storonu sdelki, vy mozhete delat' to, chto khotite."_

* * *

 **At Queen Consolidated**

* * *

Felicity Smoak walk in Walter office holding a folder.

"How was your trip to Australia? I've always wanted to go. Down under. It's just…" she said. "I have this thing about kangaroos. More of a phobia. They wig me out. They look evil, and I'm sure their picture's up on like everything everywhere in that country."

"You had something important to tell me, Ms. Smoak?" Walter ask before she could babble some more.

"Yes, I did. It's about Tempest," she said. "Your wife's mysterious LLC, the one she diverted company funds to."

"I appreciate your diligence on this, but, uh, it was a simple misunderstanding between my wife and I. Everything's been resolved."

"No. See, it hasn't. There was something about the money transfer that felt hinky to me. The money your wife withdrew from the company, I wasn't the only one who tracked it. She was being shadowed by another entity, and whoever it is, they're good. NSA good. But, as you know, I'm good, too. So even though they left almost no trace of their presence in our system, I did manage to find one thing. Well, one image. Does that symbol mean something to you, sir?"

"No. What means something to me is one of my employees prying into my wife's private business without authorization. And should it happen again, I'll have you suspended. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Walter looks at the paper that she handed to him as she walks out of the office.

* * *

 **At Table Salt, the restaurant.**

* * *

Tommy and Laurel were waiting for their table.

"Well, it's only been 30 minutes. That's not too bad for an opening," Tommy said.

"If they don't seat us soon, I'm going to write a horrible review online."

"Let me see what I can do," he walks over to the Hostess. "Hey, I'm loving the Cavalli. Uh, look, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Is there any way that we can go to the head of the class?"

"Is there?" Tommy clears his throat and looks down at his hand of money then looks back at Laurel. "Let us know when our table's ready, okay?" He walks over to Laurel. "Maybe you can eat some of those fancy peanuts from behind the bar."

"Hey!" They look and saw Oliver and Layla walking in the restaurant.

"Hi. It's the two of you," Tommy said.

"Mr. Queen, your table is ready," the hostess said.

"When is our table gonna be ready?" Laurel asks.

"When it is."

"Why don't you both join us?"

"No, no, we're just gonna have a drink and…"

"We'd love to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I'm hungry…"

"That… That'll be great. That sounds great," Layla said.

"There you go," they go to their table and started to enjoy the meal. And had light conversation.

"I had forgotten that you filled your parents' pool with beer. How many cases did that take?" Oliver asks.

"Roughly a thousand or so," Tommy said.

"You know, his father was so pissed, I thought he was actually going to drown you in it," Oliver said.

"Yeah, well, death by beer, there's worse ways to go. Right, Layla?"

"Well, there are no good ways to die."

"You know this is kind of nice," she said. "I forgot how much fun the three of us have."

"Well we known each other forever," she said. "And maybe we can put the past behind us and start over."

"Start over?"

"Yeah," Layla said. "There so much history between the four of us. That maybe a fresh start is what we need."

"So, how's the night club coming along?" Tommy asks.

"Slower than I expected it to. I've, uh, I've been busy."

"Well, then you must be happy to have the extra help, then," Laurel said.

"Laurel, I'm sure that Oliver…"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't want to talk about work right know."

"You didn't ask him?"

"Ask me what?"

"Tommy wanted… Tommy said that he was gonna talk to you about working for you at your night club," Oliver laughs.

"Really? Sorry. I didn't think that you wanted any responsibility at all."

"Oh, yeah, who'd believe that?"

"You've always wanted to get into business with Tommy. I mean, don't you remember when we went to Aspen and you wanted to open a ski lodge?"

"The only thing that I remember from Aspen was your father being furious we shared a room with one bed."

"Wait, I don't remember Laurel going to Aspen with us?" she said. No one said anything. "From what I remember it was my birthday trip that got cut short when my mother got landed in the hospital, right."

"I invited Laurel once you left," Oliver said. Layla drunk her champaign all at once.

"Sorry, if you excuse me," she said. "I'll be making a trip to the lady's room."

Layla stood from her seat and walks to the women restroom. She was about to enter but she didn't she just stood there looking at the door.

"Layla," she turns to see Laurel standing there. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said. "You think that I should be used to this by now. Why did I have to fall in love with Oliver Queen. I guess it was a bit easier to ignore all the things that he done to me as long her came back to me. But it's kind of hurts hearing what he has done straight to my face you know," she said.

"I think it's the boyish looking face that let him get away with it," Layla started to laugh.

"You know you might be right," she said. "You don't have to worry about Tommy he'll be fine. But the boy does need to know a bit about responsibility."

* * *

When they got home that night, they didn't say anything to each other. Oliver watch Layla as she went into the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine from the cabinet. She grabs one-bit wine glass before she went and sat in front of the Tv.

"Are we not going to talk?"

"No"

"Layla it was years ago," he said. "I'm sorry how many times do you want me to say it"

"I don't want you to say it at all," she said. "Its just hurts like it happen yesterday."

Oliver took the glass out of her hand and look at her.

"Layla, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again," he said.

"Okay"

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

"Hi. Now, look, I'm sorry about last night. It just…"

"I let it get too far sitting at the same table. That was... that was stupid," Oliver said.

"No. I was stupid. I haven't been entirely honest with you. My dad cut me off. He froze all my funds. I am living on fumes," Tommy said.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling."

"Tommy, my trust fund is your trust fund."

"No," he said. "I actually haven't said anything to Laurel yet, but Layla had a cut off account for us"

"A what?"

"She opened an account one for the both of us just in case either of us was cut off from out trust fun," he said. "It's okay for now, but what I need is a job. I'm trying to change. Not sure into what yet, but... I don't want to be what I was anymore."

"It just so happens that I have a general manager position that is available. You're probably the guy for the job."

"Will I be getting dental? This smile wasn't cheap."

"I'll look into that."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You okay?"

"I will be," Tommy said. "Is Layla alright? She didn't say much after coming back to the table last night."

"Something happen with Helena? We had a falling out. But I have a feeling that I will be seeing her again.

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HAVE A FEW DAYS OFF GOING TO TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE R &R **


End file.
